Real or Imaginary
by FantasyImager
Summary: Marissa's best friends, Nikki and Brie, think that she needs a man's attention. They rent her a man for her 25th birthday. She is embarrassed and tells him to go away, but he is persistent. Will he make it worth her time or will she go on thinking that love is just an imaginary thing made up to give people hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I had this idea come to me and decided to try and write it down. I hope that you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"You got me what?!" I screamed into the phone once my best friend had told me what she got me for my 25th birthday. I had no idea what to do or say as she laughed into the phone.

"I got you a man... well, I rented him for you." she said and I knew that she was probably wearing the biggest smile. We lived in LA... it didn't surprise me that she could even do something like that.

"WHY?" I screamed at her.

"Calm down, sunshine... you need a man. I just wanted you to understand the reasons you need one. I know you haven't dated anyone in awhile." she said and I sighed.

"A dildo would have been just as good... no, probably better." I said and she started laughing.

"Whatever, see you tonight, sunshine." she said and hung up. We had a work function tonight and I glanced at the clock. It was almost 4pm... it started at 6. I had to get ready and leave because LA traffic sucks.

I found my favorite dress and slipped it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was in my turquoise maxi dress and my hair was twisted into a knot on the top of my head. I slipped on black gladiator sandals, grabbed my clutch, and slipped out the door. I made it to the function right before the guest arrived.

"Don't you look nice." a voice said and I turned to see Nikki standing there smiling at me. I couldn't believe that she had rented me a man for my birthday... but I couldn't be mad at her.

"You too, bitch." I said and hugged her. She always looked fabulous and so did her twin who came up and hugged me. They were my first friends when I moved her and I only met them because Nikki's boyfriend had drunkenly groped me in a bar one night.

"Please just tell me that it's not one of John's random friends that you paid to sex me." I said and Brie was laughing as I saw her husband Daniel walking in to the room.

"No, I promise it's not." Nikki said and I sighed.

"It's better than the alternative." John said as he walked up and handed Nikki a flute of champange and then grabbed one for me.

"Thanks." I said and I looked at them. I had to admit that I was jealous of what they had with their men. I just hadn't found anyone since I dated Mike and that was a horrible experience. He always had his friend Dolph around and I secretly thought they were fucking each other.

"Just enjoy the time. I got you 12 sessions." she said and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head when she said that.

"What?" I hissed at her and they all chuckled at me.

"It's from all of us." John said and now I felt more embarrassed. I got ready to say something else when Paul and Stephanie walked into the room. Stephanie was the owner of the match making company we all worked for and Paul was the owner/manager of the gym next door.

"Ladies." she said and hugged all of us.

"You look nice. You need to since we all chipped in to get you a man." she said and I put my head in my hands. They were all in on it and they all apparently thought I was incapable of getting my own man.

"You work for a match making firm... can't you just steal one?" Paul asked me and I chuckled.

"A lot of people put way more than you need or want to know on those questionnaires." Nikki said and we all nodded in agreement.

I was glad when they people started to arrive. Stephanie held functions for her clients once a month because they people we would match up were usually high end people, millionaires, royalty, or famous. I always got to meet interesting people, but I never found one that I thought was interesting.

I was just glad when it was over. I was headed home. I wanted some sleep since I was off tomorrow.

"Have fun tonight." Nikki said with a devious smirk and I stopped what I was doing. I looked up and they were all smiling at me.

"What did you do?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He will be there around 11." she said and I wanted to scream. I looked at my phone and it was 10:20 already.

"I will get you back for this." I said as they all quickly hugged me and sent me on my way. I ran for the subway and caught the train. I couldn't do anything but run bad scenarios through my head. I was having a stranger come to my apartment tonight, that I didn't invite, and he might be a serial killer. I was mad and scared by the time I got home. I got to my door and started to unlock it.

"Are you Marissa?" a voice asked me and I turned around. I found a man looking at me with a very quizzical look.

"Can I help you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Your friends didn't tell you did they?" he asked me in a deep raspy voice and I tilted my head to the side before it hit me that this was the guy.

"Oh, they did... you don't actually have to do this. You can just tell them that you did." I said and he chuckled.

"Fine, but seriously are you doing anything? Or are you going in for the night?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"You don't have to hang out with me." I said and he nodded.

"I got that, but you are here... I am here and I would like to take out a beautiful girl." he said and I laughed.

"They must have paid you a lot." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"That isn't something I can disclose, but seriously... at least go with me to the Denny's down the street." he said and I sighed.

"Why?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Because I came all the way here, you seem nice, I am hungry, and I would like company." he said and I took a deep breath. I knew that they had paid him, but even after I told him that he could leave he is still asking me to go somewhere with him.

"Fine." I agreed and turned to walk with him. I was surprised to see him holding out his arm.

"I won't bite you... unless you want me to." he said and I let out a nervous chuckle as we started back towards the elevator.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked him.

"I will tell you at the end of dinner." he said and I rolled my eyes, but felt a smile spread across my face. I didn't want to admit that he had made me smile, but he had.

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think her date is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope you like who it is :)**

* * *

We walked to the dinner on the corner and found a booth in the back. I couldn't help but look at him. He was very good looking and in great shape. He had a slightly southern accent. We ordered and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry my friends did this and wasted your time." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm not. I am glad that I got to meet you." he said and I smirked. He was a smooth talker.

"I take it you have been doing this for a long time?" I asked him as they brought our drinks and he shrugged.

"I have to do something to make money since wrestling doesn't pay a lot and neither does cage fighting." he said and I was surprised to hear both of those things.

"Wow." I said and he chuckled.

"Repo is also a cut throat business." he said and I looked at him surprised. He was defiantly more than just a hired face.

"You repo?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I do some times... or I have in the past. I moved here for wrestling." he said and I was impressed.

"Do you work with Nikki?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I do. I usually do the initial interviews and background checks." I said and he nodded.

"You don't just want to date a client?" he asked me and I smirked.

"They are there to meet rich people." I said and he smirked.

We kept talking and getting to know each other as we ate our food. He was a really nice guy, but I just didn't want someone to spend time with me because they were paid. I didn't like that idea.

"So, can I finally know your name?" I asked him and he smirked as we walked up to my door.

"If I can have a second date?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"This was a date? I should have ordered desert." I said and he chuckled. He looked at me and I couldn't help fall for his charm. He was a bigger guy and was so good looking.

"So, do I get that date?" he asked me and I felt my body betray me and my head nodded.

"Wonderful, see you tomorrow. I will pick you up at 1pm. Be sure to wear a swimsuit," he said and I looked at him surprised.

"How do you know I'm off?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I am friends with Nikki. He told me your days off this week." he said as he walked away. I was left in the hallway looking after him and I finally walked inside.

I was nervous about the time 1pm rolled around. I was torn on wether I wanted him to actually show up. I wanted to see him again, but I also didn't want to do this to myself. He was paid to see me.

I was having an internal debate when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find him standing on the other side of the door. He smiled when he saw me and I had to admit that he looked good. He was in grey swim trunks and a black wife beater, and a black hat.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my cinch bag and walked out with him. I had no idea where we were going to what we were going to do, but for some reason I felt excited.

We drove the Pacific Highway and ended up at one of the state park beaches. We parked and there weren't many people here... I seriously hoped he wasn't a serial killer.

"I hope you don't mind, but my friends invited me today and I wanted to bring you. I also hope this proves to you that I'm not crazy." he said with a smirk. I shook my head, grabbed my bag, and walked with him down the trail to the beach below.

"Dean!" one of them said and I smirked. I finally knew his name. He turned to me and smirked; he knew that it wasn't a secret anymore.

"Guys." he said and hugged them. He was meeting with a taller guy who had a tattoo sleeve that looked trial with long black hair and another guy who was a little shorter had black hair and one blonde streak in it.

"Don't mind them." a girl said as she came up to me. I smiled at her and she motioned for me to follow her. I walked over to a canopy that they had up with chairs under it.

"I am Zara... I am Seth. He's go the blonde streak." she said and I smiled at her.

"I am Galina... I belong to the tattooed one." she said with a smirk.

"I'm Marissa... and I'm with him." I said and pointed to Dean. They both laughed and nodded.

"We were about to lay out... you want to join us?" Zara said and I nodded. I was glad there were girls and that they were nice to me.

We laid out on tanning mats and chatted as the guys talked. I was laying there when someone plopped down in the sand next to me. I looked over and found Dean sitting next to me with a beer. He held it out to me and I took a sip.

"Thanks." I said and looked at him. He had his shirt off and he was defined. He looked so good that I almost reached out a touched him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me as I saw Zara and Seth making out and I nodded.

"I was going to get in the water... want to join me?" he asked me and I smiled. He stood up and held me up. We walked down to the water. He took my hand as we walked into the water. Roman and Galina were under the tent talking, so it seemed like we had a minute to ourselves.

"So, Dean, how are you all friends?" I asked him and he smirked as we waded through the water.

"Wrestling." he said and I nodded.

We were looking for shells and walking around in the water when Roman and Galina joined us.

"I like this one, Dean." Galina said as they walked up and I smirked. I didn't know what he had told them, but I didn't want to ruin it.

"Me too." Roman said as Dean put his arm around me.

"Thanks, me too." Dean said and looked at me. I had to hide my surprise, but nodded.

"We are having a get together tonight. You two in?" Galina asked me and I looked at Dean.

"Sure." he said and I nodded. I didn't go in until 10 tomorrow, so I could stay out some.

Dean POV

They all liked Marissa so I didn't have the heart to tell them that I was paid to meet her. I had taken the money, but i liked being around her. She wasn't fake like most of the people in LA.

"Are you sure you are alright going tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing much else." she said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for playing along." I said and she nodded.

"I wasn't really sure what you told them." she said and I nodded. She had played along when she didn't have to.

"I told them I met you near the gym." I said and she nodded.

We were driving and I realized that I was holding her hand. I am not sure if she realized it either until we got to Roman's house. We parked on the street and I took her hand as we walked up to the door. I walked in and was immediately greeted by everyone. I practically lived her most days.

"Marissa!" I am glad you made it." Galina said and she hugged her. Marissa and Galina looked nothing alike, but already seemed good friends. Galina handed Marissa a beer and pulled her into the kitchen. I smirked as Seth walked over and handed me a beer.

"I still can't believe that you are dating her. She looks nothing like your last few." he said and I could tell that he already had a few, but he was right none the less. She wasn't a blonde stick figure. She had brown hair and some curves, but she was by no means fat. She had a natural beauty.

I was having fun with everyone and realized it was after midnight. I walked into the kitchen and saw Galina, Zara, and Becky talking to Marissa. Bailey was Galina's cousin and she was dating Finn. He was our latest addition to the family and we had become friends with him after meeting him one night at the gym. We all knew that he had it bad for Bailey and were glad for that.

"Sorry, ladies, I need Marissa. We have to head out." I said and she smiled at me. She hugged them all and I said my goodbyes before going to the car.

"I hope it wasn't too much for you today." I said and she shook her head no. She was a little buzzed, but it was cute.

"I had fun... I just wish you weren't paid to hang out with me." she said with a sigh and I looked at her. She was beautiful. I didn't say much else as we drove to her apartment.

"I will text you." I said and she nodded as we walked to her door.

"Thanks for a fun day." she said and turned to unlock her door, but I stopped her. I pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I let my hands slide down her sides and she slightly pushed me off.

"I can't. I'm sorry... I will hang out with you, but I can't sleep with you knowing that someone paid you to do it." she said and I was surprised. I had never been turned down by any girl.

"Night, Dean." she said as she kissed my cheek and walked into her apartment. I was left standing there looking at her door.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the long delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into work the next day and was immediately handed coffee by the intern. I thanked her and sat down at my desk. I didn't have to wait long before the familiar click of heels started coming towards me. I looked up to see a smiling Nikki and Brie.

"Well?" they asked me and I smirked.

"He's nice, but nothing has happened. I love you all, but I don't want to sleep with someone because they were paid." I said and they smirked.

"Well, just enjoy the time." Brie said and I sat my coffee down.

"I told him that he didn't have to do it." I said and Nikki looked at me like I was crazy.

"Marissa, why are you so against this?" she asked me and I looked up at her. She was beautiful, skinny, confident... most of the exact opposite of what I was.

"I'm not against it, but I don't want to pay for sex." I said and Brie nodded. Nikki was still adamant that she had paid for it and I should enjoy it.

"At least have fun." Brie said and I knew that was her way of saying that it would be alright. I had a feeling that Nikki wasn't going to be that nice or give up that easily.

"Marissa?" a voice said and we all looked over to see the intern holding a vase full of flowers. Nikki and Brie squealed as she set them on my desk. I thanked her and plucked the card out before Nikki or Brie had the chance to do it.

 _I had fun. I'm not about the money. ~ Dean_

"Well?" Nikki asked me and I chuckled.

"Yes, they are from him." I confirmed and Nikki pulled me in for a hug.

"Ladies." a voice said and we all knew it was Stephanie. We grabbed our note pad and walked in there. We had our daily meeting with her to assess what needed to happen. We also usually had clients that we focused on more if they paid more. The meet was much the same. I was going to focus on finding a woman for our newest and richest client. We also had to be at a client meet and greet tonight on the roof.

"Now, let's meet our newest client. Bayley, bring him in!" Stephanie said and we all turned. I glanced at my notes to see that his name is Cesaro... he refused to give his first name. He walked in and was very well dressed. He had a shaved head, a tailored suit, and sunglasses on. He was holding Starbucks and had jewel cufflinks. I wanted to ask if he was actually looking for a man instead of a woman, but held it in.

"This is Cesaro, he's our main focus. Marissa, I would like for you to take him for coffee for the initial interview so that you can find people for him." she said and I nodded. She proceeded to introduce him to everyone and I was trying to figure out why he needed more coffee if he was holding Starbucks.

"Ms. Marissa." Cesaro said as we left the room. I smiled at him and took his arm that he offered.

"Let me get my clutch." I said and he nodded as he walked me to my desk. He looked at the flowers, but didn't say anything as I put my things down. I grabbed my clutch, shot Nikki a glare as she smirked at me, and took his arm again.

"Stephanie, I will have her back this afternoon." he said and I wanted to argue, but Stephanie just smiled.

"Put it on your card." Stephanie said and I nodded.

We walked out to a very nice black sports car. I liked it, but I preferred American to Ferrari. He opened the door for me and I slid into the seat. He walked around and let me inside. I felt like someone on the bachelor... the girl who never has a chance, but still ends up in this spot.

Cesaro POV

I was driving us to a small cafe for lunch on the Pacific Highway. I liked going there because they had amazing views of the ocean. I was glancing over at her every now and then. She had a natural beauty, didn't wear too much make up, had nice curves, and wasn't a stick figure. I liked her dark hair and the fact that she didn't try to hard. She was in a black skirt, green button up blouse, and flats.

"We could have just gone for coffee." she said and I smirked. She was nice and simple.

"No, I would prefer a beautiful girl to have a beautiful view." I said and she nodded. I had given up on finding a woman in LA, so this match making was my last attempt. I needed someone that I could talk to, but I didn't expect the ladies that worked for Stephanie to look so good.

"Thank you, but I am just here to figure out what you like so that I could find someone you will like." she said and I nodded.

We pulled into a cafe and they seated us outside that looked over the side of the cliff and the ocean. I pulled out her seat and she sat down. I sat down as she pulled out a small notepad. We ordered drinks and food.

"May I ask you questions?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I may want to ask some in return." I said and she gave a small smile.

She asked me various questions about women and life until the food came. We were eating and she was looking out over the ocean.

"I want to ask some questions now." I said and she looked at me.

"Who sent you the flowers?" I asked her and she smirked.

"A friend." she said as she blushed.

"Does he have the title boy in front of friend?" I asked her and she quickly shook her head no.

"No, not at all." she said with a laugh.

"Good, because I would like to take you out for dinner." I said and her eyes got wide.

"Oh, no, I'm not in the dating pool." she said and I smiled at her.

"I will convince you to be." I said and she blushed.

We finished up and I drove us back to her office. She was about to get out but I stopped her.

"Are you going to be at the function tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I have to be." she said and I smiled.

"Wonderful, see you tonight, Marissa." I said and she smiled at me before getting out. I sent Stephanie an email a few minutes later when I arrived at my office. I told her that I was happy and couldn't wait to see the matches.

Marissa POV

I got back and started working on profiles for Cesaro. He was nice, but he seemed to come on very strong. He needed either a doormat or someone who could dominate him.

"How was lunch?" Stephanie asked me as she walked up to my desk.

"Good, he's really nice. I got a lot of notes." I said and she smiled.

"He emailed me and said that he enjoyed time with you. He was looking forward to using the service." she said and I nodded.

"I had a dress sent over for you for tonight." she said and I looked at her strange.

"Stephanie..." I was saying when she held her hand up to stop me.

"Marissa, We all want you to find someone who makes you happy. I know that I had rules, but it's ok to mingle." she said with a smile. I guess that everyone was worried about my love life.

"Plus, I don't blame you if you don't sleep with that guy. You are better than that." she said as she walked off. I smiled and was thankful that someone agreed with me, at least on that.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviewing!**

* * *

Nikki POV

We were gathered on the rooftop before the fuction started at 8pm. The theme tonight was about being under the stars. We did these every month just to get people to meet, but we only invited certain people based on who would be right for each other. Stephanie was thankfully alright with our other halves being around just incase. I was talking to Brie when she stopped and looked in the direction of the stairs. I turned to see Marissa walking out of the doorway. She looked amazing. She was in a Herve Leger royal blue v-neck bandage dress with black stilettos. She had her hair up in a curly knot and her make up was natural. She looked great. She wasn't a size two, but she no where near fat... she never flaunted her look.

"Oh, you look amazing." I said as she walked over to Brie and me. She looked down and back at us with uncertainty.

"Are you sure? Stephanie wanted me to wear it." she said and Brie nodded.

"You look amazing. You have a great figure." I said as I turned her around.

"Mar, I want your ass." Brie said and we all started laughing. She rolled her eyes as Stephanie and Paul walked up to us.

"Marissa, looking great." Paul said and Marissa blushed. We all just wanted her to find someone who made her happy. Stephanie hugged all of us before going over the game plan for tonight. She told us where we were going; the food company and models had just gotten everything set up. They had just finished a makeshift dance floor and band were setting up. We were finishing up when Marissa went downstairs to send everyone upstairs with Stephanie. Brie and I were going to welcome people up here. Bayley was working with the food and I was glad we had an intern for that reason. John and Daniel were going to be with Paul and work crowd control.

Marissa POV

I walked downstairs with Stephanie to greet and give out name tags. I knew that Stephanie was a stickler for name tags and having people interact.

"You really do look nice." Stephanie said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the dress." I said and she smiled at me.

"Just keep an eye open." she said and I smirked as we opened the doors. We started to check people in and greet everyone. I was seated at the podium and handing out name tags as Stephanie stood by the door.

"Wow, you look very nice." a voice said and I looked up to see Cesaro standing in front of me with his sunglasses on his forehead and in a very nice suit. He looked nicer than he had at lunch. I gave a small smile and handed him a name tag.

"Will you be gracing us upstairs?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will be." I said and he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Til then." he said and walked away. I shook my head and looked around. I saw Stephanie smirking at me as she greeted people and I knew that I was bright red.

Roman POV

I was working this gig tonight and it was supposed to be with Dean, but he bailed on me because he got a match for tonight. I couldn't blame him. I mustered a fake smile as I carried the tray around a roof top full of single rich people and single poor people trying to date the rich people. I had gotten this because i had muscles and looked 'exotic' to the temp agency.

"Oh, you must have something huge in your pants." a tipsy blonde said as she rubbed her hand over my arm and I chuckled.

"But not in my bank account." I said and she pouted before stumbling away. I was working around the crowd picking up glasses when I saw a familiar face. I looked at her again and realized it was Marissa, the girl that Dean kept talking about. I dumped my tray and walked over to her. I sent Dean a quick text and walked up next to her.

"I didn't take you for one of these people." I whispered in her ear and she quickly turned around to me. She took a second and then smirked.

"Nice to see you again." she said and I let my eyes wonder for a second. She looked nice, but looked better in a bikini.

"Dean is just a distraction?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"First, I work for the company putting this on tonight. Second, what did Dean tell you of how me met?" she asked me and I felt a little bad for thinking that she was gold digger.

Marissa POV

"You met through a mutual friend." he said and I nodded. Dean hadn't told a complete lie, but left out a lot of the truth. I didn't blame him since I wouldn't want to tell people I was paid to take this girl out and possibly fuck her for money. I still never expected to see Roman here tonight.

"That's right. I am not here for the guys or girls. I am just doing my job... which is what I am assuming you are doing?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Temp agency since I didn't get a match at the show tonight." he said and I nodded.

"Roman, I am glad you took this tonight." Paul said as he walked up to Roman and Roman nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know about it." Roman said and it clicked how Nikki would have found Dean. They all worked out at the gym Paul ran that was conveniently on the same block in downtown LA.

I slipped away as they chatted and was heading to the bar when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Cesaro holing a flute of champagne. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he offered me his arm. He was such a gentleman. We walked over to a tall table and he pulled out a chair for me. I managed to sit down even though this dress was really tight... go figure since it was a bandage dress.

"I was hoping to get to see you tonight." he said and I smiled at him.

We were talking about different things when Brie walked by the table. I gave her the signal that we all had for getting us out of conversations and she rescued me. He was a nice guy, but I just wasn't interested in hearing about his love of coffee or sports cars right now.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Marissa." Roman said as he walked by and I looked over at him. He motioned for me to come over. I told Brie I would be back and walked over to him.

"Hey, I was going to go to Dean's wrestling match. You want to come with me?" he asked me and I was surprised that he had asked me that. I looked around at Stephanie and she was giving me an odd look.

"Let me see if I can?" I asked him and he nodded. I knew that I didn't need to see Dean... he was supposed to be here at my disposal, but that offer sounded better than here right now.

"Have you found a match?" Stephanie asked me with a chuckle and Paul looked up.

"He would be a good one." Paul said and I smirked.

"Actually, he's an old friend. He wanted to catch up since he's done." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"Go, and work that dress." she said and I chuckled before hugging her. I waved bye to Brie and Nikki as I left with Roman. They both had interested looks on their faces. I knew that this would be the first conversation I had with them when I got back to work.

Dean POV

I was woking my match and doing good. I had gotten a lock show and it wasn't great money, but I had done the circuits enough that I wouldn't have to work for nothing or help bust down the ring.

I got done and looked over I knew that Roman would be in his usual spot, with Seth, but I was surprised to see Galina and Marissa with him. I was declared the victor and walked back to change. I quickly showered and walked out to the parking lot. I found Galina and Marissa sitting on the tailgate talking while Roman was talking to Seth. I looked over Marissa and she was in a dress that probably cost more than my truck she was sitting on.

"Hi." I said and she smiled at me.

"Congrats! Let's go celebrate." Seth said and I looked at Marissa. She nodded and I nodded back.

"Meet you there?" I asked them and Seth nodded as Galina hugged Marissa before Marissa got into the passenger side as I held the door open. She slid in and I ran around the truck.

"Congrats on the win." she said and I smirked.

"You were the last person I expected to see. I thought that you were at an event." I said and she chuckled.

"Roman saved me." she said and I nodded.

"No rich pricks tonight?" I asked her and she let out a hearty laugh.

"Not tonight." she said as we left. Seth and Roman were going to pick up their own thing. We had a code and I had told them I wanted time with her tonight.

"Thank you for the flowers." she said and I nodded.

"I had fun the other day." I said and she nodded.

"Me too." I said and she looked out the window. We drove to Venice Beach and parked. She looked down and sighed.

"I can't wear this out there." she said and I nodded. I pulled out a t-shirt and baggy shorts from my gym bag.

"I will wait outside." I said and she gave a gracious smile as I stepped out of the truck.

"Dean! Can you unzip me?" she asked me and I chuckled. I walked around the truck, reached in the rolled down window, and unzipped the dress. She gave me a thankful smile and I turned around to block people's view as she changed.

"I'm good." she said and she stepped out barefoot. I grabbed a beach towel and swooped her up so I could carry her to the sand. I sat her feet down and took her hand.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Not here." I said and she gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Scared to be alone with me?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hardly, but I fell bad because Roman helped me out tonight." she said and I waved it off.

"You will see him again." I said as we walked down to the water.

"So confident." she said and I chuckled as I put the blanket down. I sat down and pulled her next to me.

"So, does every girl who pays you for your time get this good of treatment?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, they usually just want sex or to cuddle and I leave right after." I said and she nodded.

"How many times have you done this?" she asked me and I sighed. I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"4 times." I answered and she nodded, but didn't say anything. I don't know why, but I felt bad for telling her that. I actually cared that she cared.

"I told you that you didn't have to spend time with me." she said and I nodded.

"I know, but you came to me tonight." I said and she smirked.

"It was better than the alternative." she said and I nodded.

"So, you didn't want to come tonight to see me? Just to get away from the pricks?" I asked her and I felt a little used.

"I wanted to tell you thank you, but I didn't think that we would end up here." she said and I nodded.

"Then I guess that you didn't think this would happen either." I said and pushed my lips to hers.

* * *

 **A/N: How is Marissa going to react?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

I couldn't believe that Dean was kissing me. He was a good kisser as I felt his tongue sweep over my bottom lip. I granted access and moaned when he pushed us onto the towel. I wanted this, but I just couldn't knowing about the money. I gently pushed on his shoulder and he pulled away.

"I can't... I... I'm sorry." I said and slid out from underneath him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I sighed. I stood up and brushed off.

"I can't do this knowing that you were paid. I want some one who is genuine about it. I can't be that open or intimate with someone for no reason other than money." I admitted and believe me I was having a huge internal struggle about it. I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck me senseless.

"I don't want you because I was paid. I like you." he said and I smirked.

"You tell everyone that don't you?" I asked him and I saw anger flash across his face. I knew that he might have meant it, but the amount he was paid he might be willing to say anything.

"If I was doing this for the money then I would have walked away the first night when you told me to." he said and I nodded. I almost wished that he had done just that.

"I will go wait by the truck." I said and turned to leave. I heard him sigh, but I didn't hear him getting up. I knew that I was stupid to think that he could like me like that.

I sat down on the tailgate and looked up at the sky. I was going to wait a few minutes before calling uber. I didn't want to bother Dean anymore... I was stupid for even showing up tonight. We weren't dating. I was just a client to him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here by yourself?" a voice said and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not here by myself." I said as I looked at the person who was talking to me. He was a muscular guy with lost of tattoos and kind of imposing.

"They all say that... come on, I will keep you company." he said and grabbed my wrist.

"No, I am fine." i said and tried to pull away, but he was so much stronger. He pulled me to him and I slapped him.

"Feisty... I like it." he said as he turned me to face the truck and pinned my hips to the tailgate. I was looking around, but no one else was in the parking lot. I was holding myself up and not letting him push me down. He chuckled as he knocked my arms from underneath me. I fell fast first and hit my head on the edge of the truck bed. I groaned as I felt warmth spread across my forehead.

"Hey, get the fuck away from my girlfriend." a voice said and I recognized it as Dean. The guy immediately backed away as Dean punched him in the mouth. Dean scooped me up and put me in the truck. He got in and we left immediately.

Dean POV

I was driving with Marissa at my side. She had a gash in her hairline from that fucker hurting her. I knew that I should have followed her, but I was mad. I was mad at the truth... I understood why she felt that way.

We got to the hospital and I carried her inside. They took her back immediately. I sat down in the waiting room and texted Roman. I told him what had happened and where I was.

"Hey." a voice said and I looked up to see Galina and Roman. I sat up straighter and they sat next to me.

"You guys didn't have to come." I said and Galina rolled her eyes.

"You have never carried this much about a girl since I have known you. We are here." she said and I chuckled. I knew that I hadn't let myself be in a real relationship for while and now this one was based on lies and bullshit.

"What happened?" Roman asked me and I told them about the beach. I left out the part about being paid to fuck her because I knew that she wasn't proud of that part... I wasn't really either.

"Are you with Marissa?" a nurse asked us and I nodded.

"She's ready to go." they said and I nodded. We all stood up and she was wheeled out a few minutes later. She was out of it and happy.

"Hi." I said and she smiled at me.

"Can you take me home?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Let me go get the truck." I said and she nodded. Roman and Galina waited with her. I was glad that she and Galina had hit it off. I came back and they helped her in the truck. I was just glad that she wasn't seriously hurt.

I drove to her apartment and carried her inside. I laid her on her bed and she yawned.

"Sleep, beautiful." I said and she nodded.

"I heard what you told them, earlier." she said and I moved some hair away from her bandage. She had 15 stitches and the bruising was becoming more evident. She didn't have a concussion.

"What did I tell them?" I asked her because I really wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"That I was your girlfriend." she said with a shit eating grin, and I smirked. I had told that asshole that she was my girlfriend.

"Maybe I want you to be." I said and she nodded as he eyes got heavier.

"Maybe." she mumbled and I kiss her forehead.

"Sleep." I whispered and she gave a small nod before falling asleep.

Marissa POV

I woke up with a horrible headache. I groaned when I sat up and looked in the mirror. I looked like absolute shit. I had a bandage across my forehead, bruising all over my face, and I was still in Dean's clothes. I stumbled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. I knew that Dean had brought me home and that I needed to thank him for helping me. I turned to walk back after taking some tylenol to see Dean sleeping on my sofa. My cat was curled up with him and he looked peaceful. I couldn't believe that he had stayed with me this whole time. I knew that he wasn't a complete asshole, but I knew that people lied... especially when money was involved.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Dean sincere?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviewing!**

* * *

I couldn't get the idea that Dean had called me his girlfriend... it had been a few days ago, but it was still fresh in my mind. He had stayed the day with me after I got hurt, and had checked in on me through out the day. I could tell that he cared, but I was still leery.

"What happened?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see Brie, Nikki, and Stephanie all looking at me with big eyes. I hadn't been at work since I had the accident, and there was just not enough makeup to cover this.

"I fell." I lied and they all nodded.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked me and I nodded.

"I will be... just a few stitches." I said and she handed me some coffee.

"I have the dress at the dry cleaners. I will have it back to you in a few days." I told her and she smirked.

"I could never pull it off like you did... it's yours now." she said and I looked surprised. She had just given me an $1100 dress.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"I do need to speak with you. Follow me?" she asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my notepad and followed her to her office. I hadn't felt like getting dressed up today so I was in grey slacks, a pink button up shirt, and black flats. I didn't feel like wearing a dress. I also had my hair down around my face in a bad attempt to hide the bruising.

We walked in and she shut the door. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down and she smiled at me.

"Marissa, I need to talk to you about Cesaro." she said and I nodded. He was our newest and possibly the richest client we have here right now.

"We set him up with Nattie last night and it didn't turn out well. I know that he fancies you and I would like for you to deliver a basket to him today to clear this up." she said and I nodded. I wasn't surprised that Nattie had upset him. She was out there and fun, but I never thought they would get along.

"What basket?" I asked her and she handed me a pick up slip for the bakery that we used for everything. I scanned over it and she had some pastries, coffee, wine, and various other things in the basket.

"You need to take it to his office." she said and I nodded.

"And then just rest for the rest of today." she said and I smiled at her. I couldn't work for a better boss.

I picked up the basket and drove to his office. He worked off the Pacific coast highway and the views were amazing. I was glad to bring this to him because he worked in Santa Monica. I was going to go to the pier and think once I was done with him.

I walked up to the receptionist and told her who I was. I wanted to just leave the basket, but I knew that Stephanie wanted me to actually talk to him. The receptionist got off the phone and handed me a badge.

"He's waiting for you in his office. Take this, go to the top floor, and it's the only office." she said and pointed to the elevator. I knew that he was wealthy, but I had no idea what he actually did. I rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped off. The top floor was made up of nothing but windows and there was a door a few feet away from the elevator. I walked over and knocked.

"Come in." he said and I pushed the door open while holding this large basket. He smiled and then jumped up when he saw the basket.

"What a surprise to see you." he said and I smiled as he put the basket on a table he had in this office. I was amazed the view he had of the ocean.

"I wanted to drop this off and tell you that last night should not have happened." I said and he chuckled.

"She was fine until she drank too much." he said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Apologies for that... we hope that you will give us another chance to help you find that certain someone." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will, but under one condition." he said and I looked at him. I couldn't begin to guess what he was about to say was his condition.

"You have to go to lunch with me." he said and I gave a small smile. I brushed some hair from my face and his look changed to one of concern.

"What happened?" he asked me and I realized he had seen the gash.

"I am clumsy." I said and he nodded.

"Please let me take you out to make you feel better." he said and I knew that I really couldn't say no.

"You don't have to do that, but I would like to go to lunch with you." I said and he instantly smiled at me.

"I am sorry that I am under dressed. I wasn't expecting to be out much today." I said since he was wearing a very expensive tailored suit and I was in slacks and a blouse.

"You look amazing." he said and I felt myself smile. He did know what to say.

"I need to have my assistant clear my schedule. You can wait on the balcony." he said and pointed to a door. I smiled and walked out there. The view only got better.

Dean POV

I had just texted Marissa again and hoped that one day soon she would see that I meant what I said. I started out for the money, but I had definitely started to fall for her.

I was working out in the gym with Roman. We had a show tonight and I wanted to invite Marissa, but I wasn't sure how she was feeling.

"Isn't that Marissa?" Roman asked me and I saw her walking into the gym with someone whose suit was more expensive than most of what I owned.

"Yeah." I said and saw her walking arm in arm with him. The guy walked up to Paul and started talking. Paul hugged Marissa and I had a feeling he knew her from her job. I was watching as they interacted and the rich guy kept a hold on Marissa.

"Maybe it's for her job?" Roman said and I shrugged, but didn't believe it. I didn't like seeing her with another man. I knew that she worked for the match making service and maybe this was a client meeting.

I walked over and she spotted me. She gave me a small wave. I waved back and the man turned around. I recognized him as the man who ran the wrestling organization out here.

"Ah, Dean! Roman!" he said and started towards us. Marissa was giving us an odd look. He walked over and shook our hands.

"I can't wait to see you two in action tonight." he said and we talked for a few more minutes.

"You two need to meet Marissa! She works for Paul's wife in the match making business." he said and they both waved. We all were a little awkward about it, but made it seem like we didn't know each other.

"She is my lunch date... maybe we can get her to come to the matches tonight." he said and I shared a look with her.

"Looks like she's been in a few of her own." I commented and she blushed.

"Nah, just clumsy." she said and I smirked.

"You should come to the matches tonight. I am sure that he will treat you right." Roman added and I shot him a look. He smirked and I wanted to hit him.

"Would you like to come tonight?" Cesaro asked her and she smiled.

"I suppose I would." she said and he smiled at her.

"We will see you tonight." he said and offered Marissa his arm. She took it and they left. I was watching her as she glanced back at me when they got to the door. I felt something... and I felt jealousy.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you know how they all connect… will there be problems? Will Dean or Cesaro get her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviewing!**

* * *

I couldn't lie... I was nervous tonight. I had never expected Dean and Roman to be at the gym today. I will admit that I was surprised that they even knew each other. I also didn't miss the look Dean gave me when he saw me with Cesaro this afternoon. I had picked up my car and driven home to change for tonight. He said to wear something comfortable. I had texted Nikki and Brie to see what they thought and both agreed a sundress was probably the best bet for tonight. I didn't tell them who I was going with because he was a client. I knew that Stephanie didn't care, but I really didn't need anyone knowing my business.

I walked down when the driver buzzed and told me that he had arrived. I walked outside to see Cesaro standing beside a very nice town car. He smiled and looked very different. He was wearing jeans, a polo, and glasses. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek when I walked up to him.

"You look lovely." he said and I smiled. He opened the door and let me get in. He sat down beside me and told the driver where to take us.

"I am glad that you agreed to come with me." he said and I nodded.

"It sounds... intersting." I said and he chuckled.

"I also have an reason for asking you. I would like to get to know you. You know all about me, but all I know is your name, where you work, the building you live in, and that you blush when someone compliments you." he said and I instantly felt myself blush.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

Dean POV

I was changing and Roman was waiting on me. I walked out and he had taped his wrist.

"You alright?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She's into you... not him." he said and I nodded. I had finally let myself like someone... and she's walking around with a guy who essentially owns me because I work for his wrestling company.

"I guess. She looked happy." I said and Roman rolled his eyes.

"I asked Paul about her and he confirmed she was with their top client. He told me that Stephanie said that Cesaro is picky and an ass. She also has a rule they can't date clients." he said. I am not going to lie that made me feel a little better.

"Did you text her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"She texted me and told me good luck." I said and Roman nudged.

"See, nothing to worry about." he said and I nodded.

"Now, focus on tonight, and not what will happen after tonight." he said and I knew that he was right. Scouts were coming tonight from TNA and WWE. I needed to do my best to get my name out there. I knew that he did too and since we were tagging tonight I had to do my best for him.

Cesaro POV

We got there and went to my normal seats. We were beside the ring and she was looking around.

"What you imagined?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If you are uncomfortable we can leave." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, you need to be here. I am fine. It's just a new experience." she said and I smiled at her. She was willing to try new experiences and I did like that.

"Where are you from?" I asked her as we waited for the show to start.

"Originally from Washington... no where nearly as interesting as you." she said and I chuckled.

"It's not that great... why LA?" I asked her.

"I ended up in LA because of my sister. She moved out here and needed a roommate, so I moved out here with her." she said and I nodded. I got the feeling that family meant a lot to her.

"Just the two of you?" I asked her and she nodded. I was slowly learning about her.

"She got married and is successful, so now I am on my own." she said and I smiled.

"You have your friends and maybe find someone else." I said and she nodded with a small shrug. I got ready to say something, but the announcer came out.

"If you need to leave, just let me know." I reminded her before it actually got started. She watched the show and would cheer for random people. She looked like she was having fun.

Marissa POV

We got done and I had fun going to the show. I had more fun when I showed up with Roman, but I wasn't complaining.

"How about drinks?" he asked me and I nodded. I wasn't really sure if he had planned anything for tonight and he was being a gentleman.

We got into the car and he told the driver where to take us. We ended up at Firefly and I didn't think that I was dressed nice enough.

"I am not dressed for this." I said and he waved it off.

"You look amazing, now come on." he said and walked up to the man.

"Sir..." he was saying to him when Cesaro pulled out some card and the man instantly shut up.

"Right this way." he said and Cesaro took my hand as we walked to a back area. The view was amazing as we sat in a corner. The lounge reminded me of a library or study, but the main dining had the look of an outdoor garden.

"This is amazing." I said and looked around. I had heard about this place, but never made enough to eat here.

"Only the best." he said as the man walked up. We ordered drinks and he was sitting across me as he took my hand on the table. He was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb and I gave a small smile.

I was glad to see the waiter with our drinks. He sat down the bottle of champagne, after pouring our glasses, and made sure that we didn't need anything else.

"I hope that I am not making you uncomfortable." he said as I took a sip of my champagne.

"No, it's just a rule... we aren't supposed to get involved with clients." I said and he nodded.

"I will simply cancel my services with you all." he said and I quickly shook my head... that's the last thing Stephanie would want.

"No, don't, but give a few more people a try before settling on someone like me." I said and he gave a small smile.

"You need to give yourself more credit." he said and I gave a small smile.

Cesaro POV

I enjoyed talking to Marissa after the show. I wanted to take her one more place before I took her home.

"Can I take you one more place?" I asked her and she nodded. We had both drank quiet a bit. I told the driver to take us up to the observatory. We drove up there and I helped her from the car.

"Wow..." she said as she looked out over the city.

"It's not as beautiful as you." I said and she looked at me.

"Cesaro, you are great, but I have rules." she said and I nodded.

"I know that, and I am willing to give other people a chance... I just wanted you to know that right now no one can top you." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you... you aren't so bad yourself." she said and I smiled at her. I put my arm around her waist as we were looking over the city. She leaned over on me and I couldn't take it.

"What...?" she was asking me as I pulled her lips to mine. I expected her to pull away, but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She granted me access with a small moan.

"I think it's time to go home." she said after she pulled away and rested her forehead on my chest.

"If that's what you want." I said and she looked up at me. I was hoping she would change her mind, but instead she nodded. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and we got back in the car.

I held her hand the entire way back to her apartment. She kissed my cheek before getting out of the car. I watched her walk into her building. I knew that she was the one I wanted to date. I would just have to talk to Stephanie about it.

Marissa POV

I walked to my door and found a bouquet of roses in front of my door with a note. I picked them up and walked inside. I smelled the roses and they were beautiful. I put them in water and opened the note.

 _M,_

 _You looked beautiful tonight. I was hoping that you would be home, but I guess you are still out with clients. Please text me... I want to see you. Thanks for cheering for me tonight (I know that's why I won)._

 _Dean_

I sighed and I looked at the roses. A few weeks ago I didn't have one guy interested in me and now I have two... on different ends of the spectrum.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm... what will she do?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. A lot of you are pulling for Cesaro...**

* * *

I kept getting lost in my thoughts. I hadn't seen Dean or Cesaro in a few days, but that hadn't stopped both of them from texting me. I had agreed to see Dean tonight, but told Cesaro to go out with a few more people. I sighed as I looked out of the windows in my office. I got up and walked to Stephanie's office. I heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. She looked up at smiled at me.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let's talk about it over lunch." she said and I nodded.

She told her assistant that we were going to take care of business and would be back in a few hours. We walked to the nearest subway station and went up to Pasadena. Stephanie had a favorite open air cafe she liked.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked me as they delivered the Mimosas she had ordered for us.

"I have a problem... a guy problem." I said and she smirked.

"Because you have two guys that like you and you don't know what to do?" she asked me and I chuckled. I wasn't surprised that she knew.

"Oh, come on, don't act surprised. You never could keep a secret from me... I'm your big sister." she said and I chuckled. We looked nothing alike because we had different fathers, but we were close.

"Fine, but what do I do? You all paid Dean to keep me company and he supposably likes me. I also have Cesaro who told me that he wanted to date me." I said and she chuckled.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have to ask you." I said and she chuckled.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Cesaro would be nice because he's rich and a gentleman. Dean is nice because he's fun to be around." I said and she nodded.

"The only advice I can give you is that you will have to deal with both of them and then make a decision." she said and I nodded. I knew that, but I was hoping that she would give me something better.

"What is keeping you from Dean?" she asked me and I gave her a 'you know' look and she chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better he tried to give the money back." she said and I sighed.

"He told me he was going to. I just have reservations." I said and she nodded.

"Is it solely because we paid him?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"They both seem to good to be true." I said and she nodded.

"Honestly, just have fun, sis. You may get hurt, but that's part of it." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Thanks for making time for your sister." I said and she chuckled.

"Thanks for telling me... I was wondering why Cesaro wanted dates for the next few nights." she said and I sighed.

"I told him to date a few more people before settling on me. I was hoping to buy time." I said and she chuckled.

Dean POV

I was happy that Marissa had agreed to go with me to dinner tonight. I was sure that I had lost to Cesaro... rich fucker. I was going to cook for her tonight. I had just gotten everything at the store and couldn't wait to see her. I had fallen for her... I just had to hope that she would feel the same for me.

I started cooking and was half way through when I heard a knock. I opened it and found Marissa on the other side.

"Hi." she said and I smiled at her.

"Hi." I said as she handed me a bottle of vodka. I liked her more already... she wasn't a wine girl.

"I'm sorry I am a little early." she said as she looked over me. I was only wearing a pair of jeans. She was in a flowing black and white skirt and a black blouse, but she looked amazing.

"It's alright, I could use the help." I said and she smiled at me.

"Let me put a shirt on." I said and turned to get one.

"No... I mean... it's alright if you don't want to." she said and blushed. I smiled at her awkwardness and nodded.

"Fine, no shirt." I said and she smiled at me.

We walked into the kitchen and she turned up the radio that was playing. I poured us some drinks and handed her one.

"To a good time." I said and toasted with her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"What do you need help with?" she asked me.

"Can you put the rice to boil?" I asked her and pointed to some white rice in a bag. She nodded and added what I laid out. She was stirring it and swaying with the music as I pushed the chicken around in the skillet. I couldn't help it as I walked up behind her and lightly put my hands on her hips. She looked back and me with a smirk.

"You are beautiful." I said and she smirked.

"Thank you." she said and I had to test the waters. I slowly pressed my lips to hers and she didn't resist. She put her hands on top of mine as I pressed her carefully against the counter.

"I can't help myself." I said as I kissed down her neck and she arched her back into me. She wasn't resisting and I didn't mind.

"Let me touch you." she whispered as I nipped down her shoulder blade and I nodded. I pulled away and she turned around; I didn't have time to react when she pressed herself to me. I went back into the counter behind us and her lips pressed against mine. I felt her hands slide down my chest to my waistband and her finger slid across it. I moaned at the delicious friction and pushed her back into the counter behind her.

"You can't tease." I said and she gasped as my lips went to her throat. I let my hands find the edge of her skirt and push it up higher on her hips.

"Who says I'm teasing." she said as I picked her up and sat her on the counter. She put her hands on my shoulders as I looked at her. She was beautiful as I pulled her hair out of the ponytail. I ran my hand through her brown waves and she put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her hand as she slid it up and behind my neck. She was playing with the hair on the base of my neck as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I let my hands go up to her breast and squeezed. I was rewarded with a loud moan and pulled her shirt open. I heard buttons falling all around us as she raked her nails over my shoulders. I knew that we both wanted the same thing and I didn't want to delay it any longer.

"I want you." I mumbled as our lips fought for dominance and was rewarded with a nod. I pushed her skirt up around her waist and let my hands run over the creaminess of her thighs. I felt goosebumps as my fingers moved closer to my destination.

Marissa POV

I felt Dean's finger slid over me with the thin barrier of my underwear between us. I moaned as he moved them to the side and let his finger tips sink inside of me.

"Please." I whimpered as he let them slide a little futher inside of me.

"I need to be there." he said and I nodded. I wanted him inside of me.

He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him. He walked us to the kitchen table and I felt the smooth wood underneath me. He kissed me as I heard the zipper and then his pants his the floor.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear as I felt his tip press against my entrance.

"Please be gentle." I mumbled as I felt him slowly enter me. The friction was so delicious and the feeling of him inside me was amazing. I moaned as I felt him fill me.

"Lay back." he grunted as I did as he gripped my hips. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he found a steady pace. I let my eyes slip shut and the warmth of the sunshine from the window covered us.

I didn't think the feeling could get any better as I felt him pull my bra down and his lip latch onto my breast. I arched my back and he groaned at the feeling we were giving each other. I could feel myself getting closer as he started to thrust harder.

"Fuck... Dean." I moaned and he picked up the pace even more. He pulled me as close as he could as his grunt became louder. I felt the pressure in me explode as I let out a loud scream and he let out a loud grunt right a few thrust later. He fell over and laid his forehead against my stomach.

I closed my eyes and heard nothing but the sounds of our breathing and the boiling water of a forgotten dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Cesaro even stand a chance?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Dean POV

I would smile every time I thought back at my night with Marissa. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Focus!" Roman said to me and I sighed.

"I'm trying... it's just that she isn't talking to me since that happened." I said and Roman stopped. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Why not?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"It was amazing, but she just grabbed her clothes and left. She hasn't really talked to me since. I know that I wasn't bad." I said and he chuckled.

"Do you think it's because of how you met?" he asked me and I sighed. I had finally given in and told him how I was paid to be with her, but she turned me down on that. I had wanted to spend time with her after I met her because she was so different from anyone I had met. I felt an instant connection with her.

"Maybe... I need to talk to her." I said and he nodded.

"So, why haven't you?" he asked me and I chuckled. I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know... I guess I will tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Good, now fucking focus." he said and threw me to the mat in the ring. I groaned and knew that he was right.

Marissa POV

I was at work and I kept drifting back to Dean or Cesaro. I had slept with Dean and was cursing myself for doing it. He was great, but I still couldn't get out of my mind that money had been exchanged at the beginning. I knew that I might be over thinking about it, but it was still there.

"Marissa, you have a visitor." Bayley said and I nodded. I stood up and followed her out. I was waiting on a client for an interview so I was hoping it was them. I walked out to see Cesaro standing there with some flowers. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." he said and handed me the flowers. I smiled and took them.

"Thank you." I said and smelled them.

"I wanted to know, if I sent a car for you, if you would join me for dinner?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I would. I get off at 6." I said and he nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Tonight." he said and I smiled as he left. I looked at the flowers and turned to go back to my office, but found Stephanie behind me. She was smirking and followed me back to my office.

"Still confused?" she asked me as I put the flowers in a vase.

"Yep, I slept with Dean and he's still being the perfect gentleman." I said and she smiled at me.

"Stop." I warned her and she chuckled.

"You need some fun." she said and I sighed.

"I know, but I am so confused. Dean is very nice and fun to talk to, but the money is still stopping me. Cesaro is the complete package." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"The only advice I can give you is to be with the person who makes you want to be better... not the one who seems better." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"Your meeting is here." Bayley said as she stuck her head in the door. I nodded and grabbed my notepad.

"Meeting room number 1." I said and she nodded.

"Maybe this person can have an easier time finding love." I said and Stephanie chuckled as we went separate ways.

Cesaro POV

I was standing in my office over looking the ocean when I heard the door buzz. I hit the button and told her to come to my office. I saw her walked to the elevator and come upstairs. She knocked and I opened the door. She smiled at me, but her expression quickly changed to surprise. I had transformed my office into a candle lit room with a small table for eating.

"Wow." she said and I smiled at her as I handed her a flute of champagne.

"I wanted us to have a quiet night." I said and she smiled at me. I had the small fireplace going, the balcony doors were open to let in the ocean atmosphere.

We sat down and they immediately brought us the first course. I had classical music playing through the office. I wanted to win her over. I really enjoyed being around her.

"This is too much." she said and I smiled at her.

"Nothing is too much for you." I said and she blushed.

The rest of dinner went well and she looked amazing in the glow of the candle light.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked her after we had finished a light desert.

"Sure." she said and I held my hand out to her.

I pulled her to me as we slowly swayed to the music. She fit perfectly into my arms. I smiled at her as she finally rested her cheek against my shoulder.

"I have a business trip to Las Vegas next week... I have already talked to Stephanie about you going. I would like it if you want to go with me." I said and she looked up at me surprised.

"What?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Please go with me to Las Vegas next week for a few days. I will have to be there for business, but I want you to accompany me. We will be staying in a suite at the Cosmopolitan." I said and she slowly nodded.

"I would... like that." she said and I smiled at her.

"Wonderful. I hope that you didn't mind that I went to your sister about it." I said and she looked surprsied.

"Not many people know that small detail." she said and I chuckled.

"You two favor." I said and she smiled at me.

Marissa POV

I got back to my apartment around 2 am the next morning. I walked up and found Dean asleep on the floor outside of my door. I sighed and kneeled down next to him. He was adorable and holding a small stuffed bear.

"Hey." I said and softly shook him. He sat up and looked around before his gaze landed on me.

"Hi." he said and stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said and I nodded as I opened the door. He followed me inside. He handed me the small teddy bear. I smiled at it and put it on my sofa.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you... about us. I know that you have reservations because of how it started, but please know that I am here with all the right intentions." he said and I nodded. I hated that he was so honest because it was a rarity in men. I knew that it also made me wanted him a little more.

"I don't regret what we did, but I do think that it was too soon." I said and he nodded.

"I wasn't thinking... I do apologize for that much. I just don't want you to stop being there." he said and I smiled at him.

"I know we can't just go back and act like it never happened, but I do want us to hold off on things like that right now. I want to get to know you for more than your skill set in the bedroom." I said and he chuckled.

"Agreed. I wanted to invite you to a show tomorrow night." he said and I smiled.

"Sure, is Galina going to be there?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Perfect. I will text her and meet her." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good night, Marissa." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Night, Dean." I said and he shut the door. I fell back on the sofa and knew that I was more fucked than I was before dinner tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! The updates will be a little more spread out since I am in the process of** **moving.**

* * *

Cesaro POV

I was at the show the next night and getting all the arrangements set up for the Las Vegas trip. I was glad that Stephanie had no problems giving Marissa the days off. I just wanted to spend time with her and I knew that I didn't want anymore dates from that matchmaking agency... I wasn't interested in someone who had more plastic in them than they did brains.

"Hey." someone said and I turned to see Tyson coming into the room. I stood up and hugged him. He was one of my good friends and was my old tag team partner from when I wrestled years ago.

"Hey, how are you? How is Nattie?" I asked him and he nodded with a smile. He would have been a great wrestler, but was sidelined with a serious injury.

"How are you? Nattie tells me that you have a new woman?" he asked me and I smirked. Nattie worked at another company that I owned. She was the office manager and I was grateful for her.

"I am good, and yes, I am talking to someone." I said and he smirked. He knew that I had been having problems finding a woman. I was tired of finding girls.

We were talking as we watched the show. I was glad that I had invested in this wrestling company. I owned most of the west coast development for the WWE. I was watching as Roman won and walked over to his girlfriend and another woman to celebrate. I realized as I was looking at them that the other woman looked very familiar.

"What is it?" Tyson asked me and I shook my head.

"The girl that is with Roman's girlfriend looks just like Marissa." I said and he shrugged.

"Maybe it is." he said and I shrugged. I knew that Marissa and I didn't travel in the same circles, so maybe she was their friends. We continued to watch as Dean came out to fight Finn. They were my top two fighters at the moment. I was glad to see a good match and Dean got a clean win. I watched as he walked over to Roman's girlfriend and the girl who looked like Marissa. He gave them both hugs and when the camera zoomed in, I had no doubt that it was Marissa.

"Is that her?" Tyson asked me and I nodded.

"Maybe they are just friends?" he said and I nodded, but I didn't like seeing Dean hug her. I didn't want anyone else to be around her.

We finished up and I headed home. I couldn't get it out of my head that she had been there tonight and not told me.

Marissa POV

I was busy with work and we were leaving tonight for Las Vegas. Cesaro had sent me all my documents and the girls were excited for me.

"Did you buy new lingerie?" Nikki asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You at least waxed right?" Brie asked me and my head shot up from the paper work I was looking at.

"Really, you guys?" I asked them with a smirk.

"She did both." Nikki said and I shook my head as Stephanie walked into my office. We all looked up at her as she sat in one of my chairs.

"Are you all ready for your trip?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good, and I had some things added to your bags while you were meeting with a client earlier." she said and I looked at her with surprise. She was my older sister, but she could be very nosy.

"What? You needed some new lingerie and a nice dress." she said and I could only imagine what she had added to my bags. I finally put my pen down and looked at all of them.

"We just want you to be happy." Nikki said and I smiled.

"I do appreciate it guys, but I just can't help and think that it's temporary. I mean, I am no where near his level." I said and Brie threw her pen at me.

"Just be happy and enjoy it while it last." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Your car is here." Bayley said as she peaked her head into the office. I nodded and shut down my computer. I stood up and was given hugs by all of them.

"Have fun." Stephanie said as she hugged me. I nodded and grabbed my blazer. I had chosen a flowing, knee length, black and white print dress with a black blazer to wear on the plane. I grabbed my suitcases from the corner and walked out to the car. The driver took them and put them into the trunk. I got into the car and was surprised to see Cesaro already in there.

"Hello." he said and I smiled as he handed me some champagne.

"Thank you, and hello. I thought I was meeting you at the airport." I said and he smiled at me.

"I wanted to come get you." he said and I smiled as we sipped champagne. We drove in silence to the airport and I was surprised that we were getting on a private plane. He had told me he had our plane tickets, so I just went with it.

"Wow." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted this to be a good trip." he said as we walked onto the plane. He told me to go ahead and sit while he got things done. I was sitting when the stewardess brought me some more champagne. I sipped on it as he talked to people.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded as we got ready for take off. He was holding his champagne and looking at me.

"You are beautiful." he said and I felt the blush creep up onto my face.

"Thank you." I said as I looked away. I looked back up and he kissed me. I wasn't ready, but I didn't turn him away. He pulled away and took my glass from me. He sat it down on a tray near us and pulled me to him. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but I didn't want to hurt him away since he was taking me on this trip.

I was lost in my debates when I felt his one hand hold the back of my neck and the other cupped my breast. My body betrayed me as I moan and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't lie... he knew that he was doing, but is this what I wanted?

* * *

 **A/N: What should Marissa do?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Cesaro POV

I smiled at Marissa as we arRIved at the hotel in Las Vegas. She seemed shy and I liked that she had told me no on the plane. She was innocent and it was a fun pursuit. I just had to make sure that she knew that I wasn't going to loose to some wrestler like Dean Ambrose. I wasn't sure how they knew each other, but I guessed it was through the gym and her family.

We checked in and the valet took our stuff to our room. I wanted to walk around with Marissa. We walked through the casino as she held onto my arm. I led up to the outdoor bar and we were given a vip table that was on the upper deck.

"Order whatever you like, my dear." I told her and she gave a small smile before ordering a chocolate martini. I ordered and smiled at Marissa. I put my hand over hers as she looked around.

"I want you to have fun with week. I have a spa session scheduled for you tomorrow while I am working." I said and her eyes got big.

"No, please don't do that. It's too much." she said and I smiled at her.

"It's not too much when it comes to you. You are special to me." I said and she blushed.

"Thank you." she said and I kissed the back of her hand.

We had a few drinks while waiting for our reservation at the sushi bar. She become more open and talkative as we had a few more drinks. We made it to our reservation and ate some different kind of things. I was going to make sure that we did things that she liked because I was not going to loose to him.

Marissa POV

We went back to the room after eating sushi. We hadn't been up there yet and I honestly had no idea what to expect. I knew that Cesaro had money and liked to spend it, but I wasn't sure what he could could have gotten us for this week.

We walked into the room and I was amazed at the size of the suite. The living area had huge pane windows that gave amazing views of the strip. We were on the corner of the building so we could see many different ways.

"You can have this suite, my dear." he said and gently pulled me away from the window. I walked behind him and he opened a door. The bed was huge, the windows were massive, and there was vases of roses all around the room.

"This is too much." I said and he shook his head. I looked up at him and he had really deep brown eyes. I wasn't used to seeing him without his sunglasses, so I got lost in them for a few moments. I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will be gone early for a breakfast meeting. You can eat from room service or go out. You can change anything here to the room or use this." he said and handed me a black credit card. I realized he was going to pay for everything and had just handed me a black AMEX. I shook my head no and tried to hand it back.

"Please, just enjoy yourself. We have reservations for dinner tomorrow night at 7pm. I will have some dresses sent up for you." he said and gave me a small kiss before I could say anything else to protest. He walked out and shut my door. I stared down at the card in my hand and realized I wasn't used to any life like this.

I woke up the next morning and the blinds rose automatically when I stood up. I was surprised at this, but stepped towards the window to look outside. The streets were already bustling with people and tourist. The traffic was horrible. I thought LA was bad, but this was worse.

I realized that it was nice outside and decided to lay out. I found my swimsuit, my cover up, and threw my hair in a bun. I walked down and showed them my key card to gain access.

"Oh, this way. You get to go to the VIP area." the gaurd said and motioned for someone to come over. I was escorted to the pool we were at last night and showed our cabana.

"I didn't reserve one." I said and the man chuckled.

"Mr. Cesaro did. I will send the drink girl over." he said and promptly walked away. I was about to sit down when the girl showed up. I ordered a mimosa, since it was still early, and took off my cover up.

"Would you like sunscreen?" a man said from behind me as he held out some. I figured he was the pool boy/ valet that people talked about a nice resorts. I shook my head no and he left. I walked down to the pool and realized there wasn't many people in this area. I laid down on one of the loungers, that was in the water, and thought about if I wanted to get used to this lifestyle... it was almost too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Should she get used to it?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I know that everyone wants her to be with Dean… so don't hate me yet.**

* * *

I had been to spa treatments, walked all over Vegas, laid out, worn clothes that I could never afford, and eaten at places with views most people will never see. I knew that I could never repay him and he was such a gentleman.

"Are you not having fun?" Cesaro asked me as he walked out onto the balcony that over looked the strip. I looked at him and smiled.

"I am, but I was giving you room to talk to your business people." I said and he chuckled.

"They are boring, plus I missed you." he said as he handed me another flute of champagne. I took it and smiled. I never thought that I would get tired of drinking, but everything I had drank for the last few days had alcohol in it.

"Sorry, I am just not used to all this." I said and he smiled at me.

"I would like for you to get used to all this." he said and I nodded as I put some hair behind my ear. I got ready to say something, but he cut me off with a searing kiss. I knew that he had been trying all week to get some. I gently pushed him off and he brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"You are beautiful." he said and I smiled at me.

"I really like and care for you." he said and I nodded.

"I like you too." I said and he gave me a soft kiss again.

"I was hoping that by the time we return to Los Angeles that I could tell Stephanie that I had found my match." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"I would hate to return to Los Angeles and see my match go off with someone like Dean Ambrose." he said and I furrowed my brow. I wasn't sure why he would bring up Dean.

"What? What..." I was asking him when he held up his hand.

"I know that you two know each other and that you have been to matches. I saw you congratulate him last week." he said and I nodded.

"I do know him, but what does he have anything to do with this?" I asked him and he leaned against the railing.

"Do you know what I do with people who get in my way in business?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I eliminate them. I make it so hard for them to do anything or be there that they leave. I will make them leave. I always get what I want. The same come to other parts of my life, especially when it comes to someone I really like." he said and I nodded as I looked at him. He was staring through me.

"Now, I would hate to think that Dean Ambrose is a threat to me. I know that he could be a great wrestler, and it would be bad for that to be cut short because he got in my way." he said and I slowly nodded.

"So, is Dean Ambrose a threat to me?" he asked me and I looked at him. I knew that he was serious and now I had to decide if I wanted to tell him what I felt for Dean or lie.

"Is he?" he asked me again.

"No... no, he isn't. I'm sorry that you thought that, but he is just a friend." I said and he nodded.

"I would like for my girlfriend to make better friends." he said and I nodded as he pulled me to him. I had my hand on his chest as he kissed me. I realized that since I had just lied about Dean that I now had to sell this. I liked Dean, I felt a lot for Dean, and I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

I felt him deepen the kiss and I slid my arms around his neck. He knew exactly what to do with his hands and his tongue as he backed me up against a wall. I felt his hands go up my thighs and my dress scooted higher on my leg. I pulled away and started to push it back down.

"No one is looking." he whispered as he nibbled down my throat and onto my collarbone. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped past my lips and he smiled. I hadn't meant to encourage him, but I had.

"Just enjoy this." he whispered as his knee nudged my left foot a little further from my right and his hand was massaging the flesh of my inner thigh. He kissed back up to my lips as I kept my grip on his tuxedo jacket. I wasn't really sure what to do anymore. He kissed my harder as his finger slid past my folds and inside of me. I gasped at the intrusion and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips.

My tongue dueled his as he added another finger. I gasped as he slowly brought me closer. I was so caught up in the kiss that the sound of a zipper surprised me. I pulled my lips from his and realized that he had unzipped his pants.

"We can't." I whispered to him as I heard the music continue to flow from the party.

"We can." he mumbled back as his fingers left me and his hands went to my ass. He lifted me against the wall and pushed himself between my legs. My dress was now pushed up around my hips as I felt him at my entrance.

I looked at him and he gave me a small smile before kissing me. I put my arms around his neck as I felt him surge upward and fill me completely. My head tilted back and hit the wall as his lips started an assault on my neck. I knew that I had to be quiet and bit down on my lip as he thrusted into me.

My grip around his neck tightened and I leaned my face into the crook of his neck. I could hear small grunts coming from him as his grip on my hips tightened.

"Come on, love." he mumbled as he continued to trust deeper and harder. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and he definitely knew what he was doing. I bit my lip harder as it became harder to control my moans; I tasted blood.

"Please." I gasped as he pushed my harder into the wall. He hit a spot that send me flying over my edge. I moaned into his shoulder as he thrusted a few more times before a growl erupted from his chest.

I laid over on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath. He looked over at me and I lift my head to meet his eye contact. He placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad you came this week." he said and I nodded.

"Me too." I lied and kissed him.

He slowly slid out and sat me down onto shaky legs. I pulled my dress back down and prayed that I could get to a bathroom before it started to leak down my leg. We walked back inside and I excused myself. I walked into the bathroom and my reflection caught my attention. I was wearing a $!300 dress, shoes that I could never afford, more make up than I had in a long time, and my cheeks were flushed from just being fucked by a man that I wasn't even sure I wanted to be with. I knew that I was doing this for Dean, but I had already lost myself in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. I get the feeling that you all don't want her with Cesaro… just wait.**

* * *

I was happy to be back in Los Angeles. I was now officially Cesaro's girlfriend.. and I accepted that. The town car dropped me off at my building and I walked inside. I sat down and couldn't help me self as the tears started to flow. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep holding myself.

I was awoken to someone knocking on my door. I got up and looked out the peephole. I wanted to cry all over again when I saw Dean standing on the other side of the door. I knew that I had two choices I could ignore him or I could talk to him. I finally opened the door and he smiled at me.

"Hi." he said and I gave a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm tired from the trip." I said and he nodded.

"I have a match tonight. I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to go?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I don't feel up to it." I said and he gave a small nod.

"Can we do something soon?" he asked me and I wished that he could just be like any other guy. I wish that he wasn't that interested. I couldn't manage any words, but I forced myself to nod. He kissed my forehead and walked out.

"Good luck." I said as he walked away. He nodded and smirked at me. I sighed and shut my door. Why did he have to actually care.

I managed to drag myself to work the next morning and Stephanie pulled me into her office.

"I got an email this morning that he was done with our services." she said and I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew that you could snag him." she said and gave me a hug. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"Dinner tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Gotta catch up on my stuff." I said and went back to my office. I knew that I would be able to avoid her questions for forever, and she would ask all of them at dinner tonight.

Dean POV

I was working out with Roman and Seth.

"What is it?" Roman asked me and I shrugged.

"She looked like she was more than just tired." I said and he shrugged.

"I mean she probably wasn't tell you the truth... she's a woman." Seth said as Roman and I both shot him a look.

"What? I told the truth." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was probably right, but that didn't mean that I wanted to hear it.

"Some things don't need to be said." Roman said and Seth shrugged.

"Just talk to her." Roman said and I nodded. We went back to working out when Cesaro and his business partner, Tyson, came into the gym.

"How are my top guys?" he asked us and we all nodded.

"Dean, big match for you on Saturday. I booked you against the Irish." he said and I was surprised because Finn Balor didn't wrestle around here a lot. Roman nudged me and said 'congrats'.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"We want to get you into the WWE." Tyson said and I smiled. I couldn't lie... that was my dream.

"Thank you." I said and they both smiled at me.

"Seth and Roman, we want to do a tag match for you two on that night. The scouts will be there, so we need to make sure you are seen as well." Tyson said and they both looked happy to hear that news as well.

We spoke to him a few more minutes before he went to see Paul. I looked at Roman and Seth, we were all anxious now for Saturday night and that meant that I had to buckle down for the next week. I was going to do my best in that fight.

Stephanie POV

I walked into Marissa's office that evening and she was still working on something in on the computer.

"Ready to leave?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Yeah, I had a lot of catch up on." she said and I nodded. She seemed quieter since she came back from Las Vegas. I just thought that maybe she was really tired.

We grabbed our things and I drove to my condo in Santa Monica. Paul was going out tonight with friends and I wanted a night with my sister. We got there, ordered food, and cracked open beers.

"Aren't we being hypocritical since we tell people never to order beers because it's not classy?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Nope, because we aren't trying to hook up with rich ass people." I said and she laughed.

"Careful, those rich ass people created your company." she said and I shrugged as I took a swig.

"So, how was Vegas?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's was nice. He treated me to everything I could want and more. He is not afraid to spend money." she said and I nodded.

"You didn't like that?" I asked her and she sighed.

"It was nice, but I don't fit in. I had no idea how to act. I have been giving lessons to people, but I guess some of them didn't sink in." she said and I chuckled.

"It could just be that that's just not you." I said and she shrugged.

"So, are you two dating?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, he just took my to Vegas, paid for everything, and then asked me to date him... biggest bitch if I said no." she said and I chuckled.

"Ok, but just don't do it becuase you feel like you owe him something." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, sis." she said and hugged me. I really hoped that she wasn't doing something she didn't want to do just because the guy had money... or she felt like she had to.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **This chapter as some adult scenes… so if it makes you uncomfortable please skip it.**

* * *

"Marissa?" a voice said and I looked up to see Bayley with a huge bouquet. I sighed and motioned for her to come in. She sat them on my desk and I pulled the card out.

"They are beautiful." she said and I smirked. I already knew who they were from since I didn't get a day away from Cesaro.

"You want to keep them on your desk?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." she said and carried them back out to her desk.

"More flowers?" Stephanie asked me as she came into the office. I looked up and nodded.

"He's got it bad for you." she said as I pulled the card out and read it... it was from Cesaro... big surprise.

"Yeah, and tonight I am going to the wrestling show with him, his partner, and his partners wife." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"You know you don't need to stay in a relationship if you aren't happy." she said and I nodded. She still didn't know the truth about why I was with him, and she thought I hadn't talked to Dean in a while. She would be shocked to know that I slept with him.

"I am, but I'm tired. He always wants to go out." I said and she nodded.

"So just tell him." she said and I nodded. I knew that I needed to do that. She told me a few more things before going off to meet with some other clients. I also had a few people to meet with.

Cesaro POV

I knew that tonight was important because I had a few people coming to see the talent. I wanted to get rid of some people. I was at the arena before the show. TJ, Natalya, and Marissa would be here soon. I had a car to pick her up.

"You ready for tonight?" I asked Dean and he nodded.

"Good, I think this is your shot." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks, I just hope I make it." he said and I patted him on the back as I saw Marissa walk through the door. She looked beautiful in her grey dress and heels.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend is here." I said and he looked up. He looked upset and I smirked.

"Oh, that's right, you know her. Yes, well, we have been dating." I said and he nodded.

"Marissa." I said and she looked at me before walking towards us. I kissed her and put my arm around her.

"You should wish your friend good luck." I said and she nodded.

"Good luck, Dean. I hope that you get it." she said and I was happy to see that he was uncomfortable. I honestly didn't care if he won tonight because he was still making me money.

"Thanks, I need to go prepare." he said and quickly excused himself. I looked at Marissa and she gave a small smile.

"Forgive me, dear, but I needed him to see that you were mine." I said and she pursed her lips.

"Yes, but right now?" she asked me and turned to leave, but I caught her arm.

"Don't ever walk away from me." I hissed and her and tightened my grip.

"I have allowed you into my life and you will act like it." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was a little controlling, but this was a little extreme.

"I don't know if I can handle your life." I said and his eyes narrowed. I didn't have time to react when he pulled me to an office. He shoved me in and locked the door behind him. I had stumbled and caught myself on the desk. I didn't have time to turn around before he was right behind me. I could feel his hips on mine.

"You aren't going to be leaving my life any time son, so get used to it." he whispered in my ear as he ran a hand up my leg and nudged my skirt up. I tried to wiggle away, but he landed a hard slap onto my butt. I was shocked and stopped moving.

"Just enjoy." he said as he placed a kiss on my shoulder and my dress was now all the way up around my hips.

"No more underwear when you are around me." he said and I felt him tug followed by a loud ripping sound. I looked back over my shoulder and now he was holding my tiny scrap of underwear in his hand.

"Do you understand?" he asked me as he landed another slap to my butt. I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't want him to think that this was turning me on. I sucked in a breath when I felt his fingers ghost over my clit.

"Ah, you are ready for me." he said and I heard his zipper. I heard a wrapper and was glad that he was using a condom this time.

"Cesaro..." I was saying when he pushed into me. I groaned as my hips connected with the desk and his at the same time. I fell forward as my hips pushed out.

"Good girl." he mumbled as his hands went to my hips. He gripped them and started off at a steady pace. He was thrusting as a small moan slipped past my lips.

"Louder." he said and I shook my head no. I didn't want anyone to hear us as he slapped my leg and I jumped.

"Listen to me." he commanded as he increased his pace. I couldn't stop the moans as they started coming out and they were louder.

"Fuck, you feel good." He mumbled as his hips started to meet mine at a frenzied pace. I felt the desk start to dig into my hips and hoped that he would be done soon. I was enjoying the feeling, but at the same time I didn't want it. I wanted to talk to him, not be fucked by him right now.

I felt him speed up and his breathing became more grunts. I was glad when he finally shot into me. I was glad that I was on the pill.

"You feel amazing." he whispered in my ear and pulled himself out. He pulled my dress back down and smoothed it out. I stood up and he instantly pulled my face to his. I kissed him and he pulled away from me.

"You belong here." he said and I couldn't do anything but nod. I really didn't know what else to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I am so sorry for the delay! I hope that someone still wants to read this story.**

* * *

Stephanie POV

I was at the gym with Paul and I couldn't help but think about Marissa. She seemed so off lately. I knew that she had changed a little since she had been dating Cesaro, but this seemed much more.

"Have you talked to her?" Paul asked me and I shook my head no.

"I haven't straight out addressed it, but I have tried to find out what's going on. She insist that everything is alright, but she's not being Marissa." I said and he nodded.

"You need to talk to her." he said and I nodded. I knew that I need to talk to her, but I felt like she was just going to tell me what I wanted to hear. I was thinking about it when Dean walked past us. I quickly got up and walked out there.

"Dean." I called and he turned to look at me. He had another match for the WWE in a few weeks and was training.

"Hey, Stephanie, what's up?" he asked me.

"I was wondering if you had talked to Marissa lately?" I asked him and his whole demeanor changed.

"No, I tried to after she got back from Vegas, but then I saw her with Cesaro. He told me they were dating and I didn't bother to ask anymore. She has come to a few of the shows." he said and I nodded.

"Can I ask you to talk to her?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"She isn't happy with her millionaire?" he asked me with some venom in his tone.

"I just want someone to talk to her and I know that you and her had a connection." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah, we had." he said and I could tell that he felt for her more than I think any of us realized.

"Please, just one more try." a voice said behind me and I turned to see Paul. I knew that he was worried about Marissa. He had seen Cesaro in business meeting and apparently he could be ruthless. I didn't want him hurting her.

"Fine." Dean said after a minute of thought.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded before turning to go back to weights. I sighed and looked at Paul. I had an odd hope that Dean could get through to her.

Marissa POV

I was sitting at home and happy to be doing so. Cesaro was in New York for a meeting until Friday night, which meant that tomorrow night was my last night of freedom, and I was happy to be alone. I was about to change after work, but I was starving. I wanted food first.

I sighed as I looked over the Chinese menu. I had been craving it. Cesaro didn't allow me to order take out because it wasn't good enough. I was deep in debate between Sesame Chicken and Mongolian Beef when someone knocked on my door. I stood up and went to answer it when the door swung open. I froze and was surprised to see Dean standing there. He was the last person I had expected to see.

"Get ready, we are going out." he said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on, we are going to dinner. You can't avoid me forever, and I know he's out of town." he said and my head went in a million directions. I knew that he was rich enough to have me followed. I was scared of him, because he knew everything.

"I... I can't... he will find out." I said as I shook my head.

"Go get dressed... he wouldn't step foot into the part of town we are going to." he said again and I shook my head no.

"Fine, you are going in that." he said as he pulled me out of the apartment. He had grabbed my wallet and keys as we left. He started out to the elevator and I was stuck to the floor in front of my apartment. He stopped and looked at me.

"Please. Come on." he said and came back to me. He slowly took my hand and tugged. I felt something different when I held his hand as my feet started to move. We walked to his truck and he opened the door for me. I slid in and everything felt ok once he slid in next to me.

He didn't say anything as we drove. I had no idea where he was going, but as his fingertips touched mine I suddenly didn't care. i knew that I hadn't been myself lately, and it was evident that Cesaro was changing me. I looked down to see that I was wearing a nice BOSS sheath dress that cost way too much.

"You still look beautiful." he said and I looked over at him. He was still driving, looking at the road, but could almost read my mind.

"Thank you. I don't think so though." I said and he smirked.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he smirked, but kept on driving. I just watched the city go by as we continued on the freeway. We arrived after a while to a hotel. He pulled in and told me to wait. I was looking around and I didn't recognize where I was. We were in Oceanside. I hadn't been here since I went to San Diego when Stephanie and I first moved here.

I stepped out of the truck and the ocean was right across the street. I could just walk to it. I was contemplating it when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Dean.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him and he held up a room key.

"Come on, let's go to the beach before we go get food." he said and reached down. He slipped my shoes off, threw them in his truck, and did the same with his. He took my hand as we crossed the road. We walked down onto the sand and it felt so good.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked him after standing in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Because, Marissa, I like you. I am sorry that I didn't show you enough and pushed you to him. I know that you think he's good for you, but I am better." he said and kissed me. I was thrown off by his actions, but I craved him as he kissed me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

I was standing on the balcony listening to the waves crash on the shore as Dean slept in the room. I knew that I loved Dean... I always had. I guess that's why I agreed to date Cesaro just to give Dean his dream. I didn't want him getting fucked over because he fell for the wrong person.

"Are you ok?" a hoarse whisper came from behind me. I turned to see Dean standing there, butt naked, looking at me.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep." I said as I pulled the sheet tighter. He walked up behind me and kissed my cheek. I felt so safe as his arms as he wrapped them around me. They didn't have anything connected to them other than true feelings. I knew that he didn't have a thousand dollar watch on his wrist, a sports car that cost more than I would make in the next five years, and that he had real friends. I knew that everything about Dean was real.

"What is it?" he asked me as he wiped away a stray tear. I didn't even realize that I had started to cry as I thought about everything. I turned and hugged him. He didn't ask any questions as he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed as he picked me up and carried me back into the room. He cradled me as he sat on the bed.

"What happened, Marissa?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I have done something bad." I sobbed as I held onto him.

"What is it? I can fix it." he said as he rubbed my back to comfort me.

"No... you really can't." I said as I pulled away from him. He wiped away my tears and nodded.

"What is it?" he asked me again.

"I did something bad." I whispered and he nodded.

"We all have, and it's all fixable." he said and I looked at him. He wanted to see the good in me. I should have never gotten involved with Cesaro.

"I shouldn't have dated Cesaro." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me as he looked into my eyes. I didn't want to say anything, but when I saw his jaw tense I knew that he already knew that he had.

"I will kill him." he said and I shook my head.

"No, you can't." I said and stood up. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? What is going on, Marissa? He hurt you!" he said and I took a deep breath.

"He was going to end your wrestling career if I didn't date him. He hated the face that I was talking to you." I whispered with my eyes shut. I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Marissa, look at me." Dean said and I shook my head no. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Please." he begged with some edge in his voice. I finally opened my eyes and he was livid. I saw his fist clinched at his sides, and his eyes were burning.

"He told you that if you didn't date him he would end my career?" he asked me in a very slow tone and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and he stood up. I knew that he was mad as he paced for a second. He finally stopped and walked up to me.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked me.

"I care about you... a lot." I whispered and I looked up only to have his lips instantly connect with mine. He cupped my ass and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried us to the bed. I got ready to say something when I felt his tip at my entrance.

"I love you." he whispered as he slowly entered me. I gasped and arched my back at the wonderful friction.

"I love you too." I moaned as he set a steady pace. I felt his hands run up my arms and entwined his fingers with mine. We didn't say anything as he continued to thrust into me. The feelings were so powerful and eventually it took over.

"I mean it... I love you." I whispered as he ersted his forehead against mine. We were coming down from our high as I kissed him.

"You didn't have to do that for me." he said as he rolled off me. I groaned at the loss of him, but he cuddled me into his arms.

"I couldn't let some asshole take your dream." I mumbled as he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"By giving up your own freedom?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Better to have loved and loss..." I said and he kissed me.

"I promise that I will figure out a way to get you out of this... You deserve so much better." he said and kissed me again. I wanted to believe his promise... I really did.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had the worst case of writers block. I hope that someone still wants to read this story. I tried to make up for my absence with a juicy chapter.**

 **Yankees01, Worldnwords, DeeMarie426, Sexy Mexy666, Dawnie-7, and Moxley Gal1 Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it and you all are the reason I finally got my act together to continue.**

 **There is major sexual content and domination in this chapter. Do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

I sighed as I walked back into my apartment. The ride back with Dean had been mostly silent with me holding his hand the entire way. We had an unspoken bond that I knew Cesaro couldn't break. I turned around after locking the door and froze.

"I was wondering when you would get home from your 'me time'." he said and I nodded.

"I just needed to figure some things out." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I hope that you have gotten it all out of your system." he said and walked over to me. I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but I knew that I didn't want him near me. I knew now more than ever that I wanted Dean.

"I will only remind you one more time... if you are around, sneak off with, or even think about Dean Ambrose then he is done and you won't be so lucky your self." he warned me and I felt cold chills run up my spine. He knew... I knew that he would find out and he had. I looked at the floor and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Understand?" he asked me again in a stern tone. I managed to nod and he smiled at me.

"Good girl." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Now, get ready, we have a flight to get to." he said and I looked up at him surprised. I wasn't about to fly anywhere with him. I had things to do... and work.

"What?" I asked him in shock.

"I have been wanting Chicago Deep Dish pizza, so we are going to Chicago to get it." he said and I shook my head no. I had to work tomorrow and it was already after 4 pm.

"I have work tomorrow." I said and his tone changed to icy in a heartbeat.

"You don't tell me no or give me excuses." He said and I backed up into my door. He took two steps and was right in front of me.

"Marissa, understand that you are in my world... and that you will do what I want. I am not going to tell you again to go get ready." he said and slammed his palm into the door right beside my head. I jumped at the contact and he smirked at me.

"Now, go shower so that you don't smell like low class trash, put on a nice dress, and I will wait here." he said and place a chaste kiss to my lips. He stepped away and motioned for me to go. I quickly walked to my bedroom and shut the door since the bathroom was connected. I tried to take deep breaths, but they came out short and shaky. I couldn't believe that he was here and now he was even more demanding. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I jumped at the contact. I pulled it out and saw that Stephanie had texted me.

 _Have fun in Chicago... I'm jealous_.

I shook my head and realized that Cesaro must have already told her. I hated that... she was the one person who could get me out of this and she was telling me to go. _Fuck!_ I thought and realized that I had no way out of this. I shot her a text back and did what he had told me to do. I showered, put on make up, did my hair, and put on a long sleeve maroon mini dress with brown riding boots. I grabbed my clutch. I came out and he stood up.

"I am so glad that you let me buy you some nice dresses... you look amazing." he said and I forced a smile.

"I let Stephanie know that you won't be at work tomorrow." he said and handed my a light coat to take with me.

"Thank you." I said and we left. We got into his car and he took his to the Burbank airport. The plane was waiting on us as we boarded it. The pilot took off immediately and the stewardess brought us champagne.

"I have us a suite booked at the Ritz and we can explore the town tomorrow." he said and I had no idea that it was going to be an overnight trip. I hadn't packed anything.

"Don't worry... I will have clothes for us." he said and I nodded. I didn't know why I hadn't realized that he had really thought of everything.

We were sitting there as he was looking over paperwork and I was watching whatever movie was on. I wasn't really paying attention... I was dreaming that I was with Dean.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him. I managed to give a small smile as I shook my head no.

"I need something." he said in a low tone and I immediately started praying that he wasn't talking about me. He stood up, took my glass from me and sat it on the table, as he pulled me to my feet. I knew that resisting was futile as he lead me to the back sleeping area.

We got back there and he pushed the door shut. I turned to face him and his lips immediately latched onto mine. I wanted to push him off, but instead my body betrayed me as he bit down on my bottom lip. I let out a small moan and that only encouraged him as I felt his hands slip up the sides of my thighs and he pulled me dress off in one quick movement. He smirked when he saw me because I was wearing a grey thong and matching bra... another gift he had given me.

"Undress me." he said and I did as he said. I slipped his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. I had to admit that he was in great shape as my fingers ghosted over the contours of his muscles. I pushed it off his broad shoulders and slid my hand back down his toned stomach. I pulled the belt and unbuttoned his pants. I could already see how hard he was in his trousers. I ran my hand over his bulge and he sucked in a deep breath.

"You know what to do." he hissed as he shoved me down to my knees by me shoulder. I landed hard, but knew not to say anything. I freed him from his pants and immediately opened my mouth. I felt his fingers tangle into my hair.

"I need to be inside of you." he said after a few minutes of listening to his instructions about what I needed to do. He pulled me up and pushed me down onto the bed. He quickly pulled my boots off, ripped my thong down my legs, and settled himself between my legs.

"Touch me?" I asked him and he looked down at me. I knew that he didn't like that I talked during sex... he wanted me to scream and moan, but not make suggestions. He maintained eye contact as his hand ghosted down over my thigh and between my legs. He pressed his lips to mine as I felt him slap me. I gasped at the stinging sensation. I tried to wiggle away, but he put his knee up so that I couldn't close my legs. He slapped it again and I whimpered at the contact. I was about to tell him I was sorry for asking for anything when he pinched my clit. I gasped into the kiss and arched my back... it was a very surprising and intense sensation. He pressed on it with his thumb as I felt two fingers slid into me. I had no idea what he was actually doing but it was sending me into a frenzy.

"Are you enjoy this?" he asked me as his lips left mine and he whispered it into my ear. I nodded eagerly and he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Do you want this to continue?" he asked me and I arched my back harder as the sensation grew more intense. I needed a release and I needed it soon.

"Please." I begged shamelessly. I needed something right now. He chuckled and removed his fingers. I groaned at the loss of contact.

"Have you been a good girl?" he asked me as he leaned back to look at me. I bit my lip and shrugged. He chuckled as I felt the blunt tip press against my opening. I tried to scoot closer, but he stopped me.

"Do you think that you deserve this?" he asked me and I whined.

"I need it." I said and he kissed me as I felt his tip leave my entrance. I was shocked when he flipped my over on my stomach. I got ready to look back when I felt his hand come down squarely on my bottom. I gasped in shock and he chuckled. He did it again and massaged the offended area. I had handfuls of the duvet as he let his hand trail down to my vagina.

"Are you going to stop disobeying me?" he asked me as his hand back down on my bottom again. I hissed at the stinging and pushed my face into the bed. He did it again and I yelped in pain.

"Answer me, Marissa... are you going to be a good girl?" he asked me.

"Yes." I groaned into the duvet and he slapped my bottom again. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Loud enough where I can hear you." he said.

"Yes." I cried as I raised my hair and the tears streamed down my cheeks. He slapped my already angry flesh again and I let out a cry of pain.

"Yes, what?" he asked me as he leaned over so I could feel his chest pressed against my back. He pulled my hair back and forced me to arch my back.

"Yes, sir." I managed to say and he kissed my cheek.

"Good girl." he said and shift. He held only my hair and forced me onto my knees. He ran his hand over my angry bottom and I hissed at the contact. I knew not to say anything when I felt him surge into my opening. I screamed at the forceful yet pleasurable intrusion.

He continued to hold my hair as he pumped into me. He finally let it go and my head fell forward as he gripped my hips with power. He continued to thrust into me at a frenzied pace. I was getting close with every powerful thrust. He let go of my hip and slipped his hand around my waist. He pulled me up onto my knees as he pulled my back against his chest. He was still filling me with every thrust as he leaned down and bit the junction between my shoulder and neck. I let out a loud scream and felt my orgasm wash over me at that moment. He let out a muffled guttural groan and I felt the hot fluid fill me. We fell over onto the bed and I stayed in his arms.

"You were amazing." he whispered as he kissed my cheek. I nodded weakly and he cuddled me to him.

"I'm glad you are mine." he said a second later and I felt my entire body tense at that statement... I really was his no matter what I could do.

"Me too." I finally said and he turned my face to look at him. He kissed me and I groaned as he slid out of me. He cuddled to me the rest of the flight. He fell into a light sleep and I stared at the ceiling. I had a lot of emotions, thoughts, and feeling running through me... and most of them filled me with dread.

* * *

 **A/N: What can Marissa really do at this point?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01, Worldnwords, DeeMarie426,Dawnie-7 - Thank you for reviewing! I am glad to know that people are still reading this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie POV

I was sitting in my office when Marissa knocked on the door. I looked up and smiled at her. She had been to Chicago with Cesaro and I had missed her. I noticed that she had gotten skinnier and seemed less full of life. I really wished that she had gotten with Dean instead of Cesaro, but that's not my business... at least it wasn't yet.

"How was Chicago?" I asked her as she sat down and she nodded.

"Nice, since I hadn't been before." she admitted and I smiled at her.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I am having dinner with Cesaro and his friends at Nobu." she said and I nodded.

"I'm slightly jealous at all the things you are getting to do." I admitted and she smirked.

"Don't be." she said and I almost heard sadness in her voice.

"What's up?" I asked her as she handed me a piece of paper. I glanced at it and back at her. She had just handed me her resignation. I was surprised, but felt it had something to do with Cesaro.

"Are you sure, Mar?" I asked her and she nodded without saying anything.

"Cesaro wants me to work for his company, and I will be working from home." she said and I nodded.

"Are you moving in with him too?" I asked her sarcastically and she chuckled.

"The apartment is already empty." she said and I looked up at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Yeah, he's great." she said and I nodded.

"I feel like I'm not going to see you anymore." I admitted and she shook her head no.

"No, Steph, I will still be around, plus here is an invitation for you and Paul." she said and handed the envelope she had been holding.

"We are having a party." she said and I opened it. I was looking at a very nice invitation to a party at Cesaro's mansion. The party was in 3 days and it was a masquerade party.

"Can't wait." I said and stood up. She stood up and hugged me. I was happy for her as long as she was happy.

Marissa POV

I pulled up to my new 'home' and got out. I looked over at the view and I had to admit that it was amazing, but the entire place felt like a lush prison. I walked inside and found Cesaro and Tyson talking in the kitchen.

"Did you do it?" he asked me and I nodded before he kissed me.

"Wonderful. We are going to celebrate tonight. Go get ready. Nattie will be here soon." he said and I nodded before going up to my room. I was thankful that I at least had a separate room from him, for now. I showered, did my hair and makeup, before going into my closet. I knew that this closet was very girls dream since it was filled with shoes, handbags, accessories, and very expensive clothes. I knew that Cesaro wanted me to look a certain way, so I finally settled on an Alice + Olive lace up mini dress. I slipped on some stilettos and checked my appearance. I really missed jeans and t-shirts right now.

I walked back downstairs and Nattie had just gotten there. I was lucky that I liked Nattie because I had met some of his other friends... not a fan. Nattie hugged me as the guys talked.

"Ready, Ladies?" Tyson asked and we nodded. Cesaro offered me his arm and I accepted it. We left in a SUV and headed to Nobu. The guys were talking about the wrestling business as Nattie and I discussed fashion.

The night was fun, the food was great, and Cesaro got drunk enough to where I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about sex tonight. I was kind of grateful for that.

The days before the party were a blur and now it was time for the party. Cesaro had invited everyone and I was glad that Stephanie was going to be here. Paul had been bribed to come, but at least that meant I would really know someone there.

We arrived at the start of the party in our costumes. Cesaro was in a Plague Doctor costume, and I was in a fairy costume complete with wings and mask. We greeted various people, but I clung to Stephanie when I found her and Paul.

"Thank you for coming." I told them and Stephanie smiled as Paul nodded. I could tell that this definitely wasn't his scene.

"This is really nice." Stephanie said as the staff walked around with plates of drinks and food. The buffet was set up with an Asian theme, the bar was open, and the decorations were amazing. Cesaro threw yearly Halloween parties and this one was apparently one of the best.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming." he said and we all turned to see him standing on a small platform. Everyone was listening to him.

"I am glad that everyone was here to enjoy the Halloween festivities and have fun. I want to introduce you all to someone who is very dear to me... Marissa." he said and held out his hand in my direction. I felt my cheeks tint red as he called me out. I walked up to him and he helped me up onto the platform. He turned me around and people cheered... I was officially on display.

"I have an ulterior motive for tonight. I wanted you all to be here for this special moment." he said and turned to look at me. He dropped to one knee and I knew exactly what was happening. I wanted to bolt.

"Marissa, you have made me the happiest man in the world... will you continue to do so, and be my wife?" he asked me as he held up a ring with a massive diamond on it. I heard gasps and knew that all eyes were on me.

* * *

 **A/N: Will she say yes?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest, , Moxley Gal1 , DeeMarie426,Dawnie-7 - Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

I knew that all eyes were on me and I knew that everything was about to change. I knew that there was no going back and that there was no way to say no. I didn't want to do say yes, I wanted to disappear, I wanted to go home, and I wanted anything but this.

"Yes." I breathed out after quickly weighting my options. I knew that if I said no then Cesaro would be upset and bad things would happen. I knew that if I said yes then life would be easy in one aspect as long as I died inside.

I heard everyone start cheering as he slipped the ring on my finger... and it felt a lot heavier than normal. He kissed me and I turned to smile at everyone. I saw Stephanie and I knew that she was trying to be happy for me. I knew that she really wanted to say something else. I was going to her, but I was stopped and congratulated so many times. Cesaro had already opened more champagne and everyone was happier. I finally made it over to her and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't do something if you aren't 100% sure about it." she whispered and I nodded... she knew. She was my sister and she just knew. I wanted to cry. I talked to her and Paul for a little longer before they had to leave since Paul worked early in the morning. I didn't want them to leave... I wanted to leave.

I slipped off to the bathroom. I needed some air, some time, and to process how I had just fucked up my own life. I was taking deep breaths when I heard the door open. I turned and was expecting to see Cesaro, but instead it was a server from the party. I got ready to tell them to leave when they pulled their mask off and it was Dean. He pushed the door shut, locked it, and pulled me in for a kiss. I had missed him so much.

"I have missed you." I whispered as he kissed me.

"Please don't marry him." he whispered and whatever part of my heart was still whole shattered instantly.

"I couldn't say no... he would ruin too many people I love." I whispered and Dean pulled me tighter. He kissed me again and pushed me onto the counter. I needed him... no, we needed each other.

No words were said as we just knew. He pulled himself from him pants, I slid my dress up my hips, and we were instantly one. I enjoyed the feeling of him being inside of me as I quietly gripped onto his shoulders. He knew that I just needed to be loved.

"I will find ways to see you." he whispered and slipped out the door. I took another second to look presentable and walk back outside. Cesaro smiled and instantly pulled me to him.

I met more people, was congratulated, and drank until the early hours of the morning. I finally went to bed and willed myself to sleep. I wanted sleep to wake up and see that life wasn't what I created it... instead I just had nightmares.

Stephanie POV

Paul and I rode home in silence. I didn't know what to say, what to do, but I knew that I wanted Marissa to not be stuck in something that she didn't want to be in.

"I can't believe that she's doing this." I finally said as we walked into the house.

"I don't like it either." he said and I sighed.

"What does he have over her?" I asked him and he pulled me into a hug. I wanted to cry. Marissa was my sister and I wanted everything to be alright.

"We will figure out how to help her, but don't be mad at her for this. She has her reasons." he said and I knew that he was right. I wasn't mad at her, but I was mad at the situation.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that you all hate me now... can Stephanie help her?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest, , DeeMarie426,Dawnie-7 - Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

I sighed as I stared at colors for the wedding. The ring weighed heavy and Cesaro was pushing for us to get married as soon as we could. I told him that I wanted a dream wedding and he was fine with it, but wanted it as soon as possible.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she came out of the bathroom. She had come over to help me look at everything.

"So many choices." I said and chuckled. I never wanted her to know that anything was off or wrong. She chuckled and stood up.

"Shopping always helps, come on." she said and I nodded. Cesaro was in Seattle for the night, so I could have some fun. I grabbed my bag and we took my new car. Cesaro wanted me to have a real car now so I had chosen a Chevrolet Camero. He wasn't happy that it was more expensive, but I liked it.

We drove down to the nearest subway station and hoped on. I still liked taking the subway. I wanted to be normal.

"Oh, come on, I need to run to the office." she said and I nodded because it gave me the chance to see Nikki and Brie. We went into it and she told me to go to her office. I had forgotten something. She was going to deal with something fro the set up for tomorrow nights events. I walked in there and was surprised to see Dean leaning on her desk. He looked leaner and tired. I stopped and looked at him. I wasn't sure why he was here, or what to say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked past me to shut the door. He locked it and looked at me.

"I asked Stephanie to get you over here. I needed to see you." he admitted and I sighed.

"We can't, Dean... I can't." I said and he didn't say anything as he kissed me. He pushed me against Stephanie desk and I moaned.

"No, he will hurt you." I said and pushed him off.

"I don't care, Marissa... I only care about you." he said and I sighed.

"Dean, please, I have accepted what's happening to me. I just want you all to be happy." I said and stood up. He stared at me with disbelief as I slipped past him. I had to protect him.

"Bye, Dean." I said and walked out of the room. I found Stephanie talking to some one and shot her a glare as I walked outside. She came out a second later.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Look, Steph, I have chosen Cesaro... please stop." I said and her brow wrinkled.

"I know that you can do better... you can be with someone you really love." she said and I shook my head.

"You have no idea what you are talking about... please, just stop." I said and she shook her head.

"I will have your car brought to you." I said and started back to the subway station. I knew that she meant well, that she cared, but I knew that she had no idea what I was really going through.

Cesaro POV

I got done early tonight and flew back to LA. I got home and found Marissa laying beside the pool.

"You look delicious." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"Wedding stuff." she said and I nodded.

"Come with me to the show." I said and she looked at me strange.

"I have a show tonight and I know that it would do you good to come with me." I said and she nodded.

We got ready and went to see the show. I knew that Nattie and Tyson would be there, so she wouldn't be lonely. I also knew that Dean was going to be there. I really did enjoy showing her off to him. I told her to go to my office. I needed to take care of something. I found an assistant and told him what I needed and headed to my office. I walked in and she was leaning against the desk.

"Come on, I need you." I said and pulled her into my office. She had learned not to argue as I pushed my chair out of the way and pushed her over the desk. I slid her dress up her hips and ran my finger over her wet opening. I was glad that she had finally listened and didn't wear underwear anymore. She let out a small moan when my tip pressed against her entrance. I gripped her hips as I entered her. She started to grind against me as I thrusted.

"What do you want Cesaro?" a voice asked as the door opened. I looked up to see Dean. He looked from me to Marissa. She had stilled and was looking up at him. He had an expression of rage and confusion.

"I will come talk to you when we are done." I said as I thrusted into Marissa. He pursed his lips and slammed the door. I finished as Marissa was quiet for the rest of it. I pulled out and she stood up.

"Why would you do that?" she asked me as I fixed my pants.

"What are you talking about? I can't help it if I need you right then." I said and she slapped me. I felt a small amount of blood seep out of the corner of my mouth.

"You know you shouldn't do that." I said and slammed her head down onto the desk. She groaned and fell over. I sighed and picked her up.

"You know that I am in charge." I said and she groaned. She had blood seeping from a small cut on her forehead. She also had a large bruise forming.

"Please, don't..." she was trying to say when I slapped her the same way she did me. She let out a small cry and fell to the ground again.

"Just stay there... I need to deal with business." I said as I stepped over her. She would learn one of these days that she wouldn't argue with anything I did.

I was walking down the hallway when something hit the back of my head. I couldn't look at who did it before everything turned back.

Marissa POV

I groaned as someone touched my shoulder. I tried to move away, but I was hurting so bad.

"You are safe." a voice said and I recognized it before the blackness came back over me.

* * *

 **A/N: Who did it?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest, & DeeMarie426,- Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

I watched her sleeping. She deserved better than this and I am glad that someone was there when Cesaro hit her.

"How is she?" Roman asked me as he walked into the room. He handed me coffee and I sighed.

"Still out. They can't tell if she has any other damage. They stitched her gash." I said as I ran my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Is she awake yet?" Nattie asked as she walked into the room as Roman started to say something. We both looked at her. Tyson was right behind her and he looked worse for the wear.

"Not yet... thank you again." I said to Tyson. He was the other owner of the wrestling company, but he respected women.

"I heard him hit her and I couldn't take it. I could never imagine hitting Natalya." he said as he kissed Nattie on the forehead. They had come to get me and Roman since they knew we were friends before she was with Cesaro.

"Did he say anything?" Roman asked Tyson and he shook his head.

"He told me that it was not his business what he did with his fiancé." he said and I felt anger rush through me. I couldn't believe that he had hurt her and I had a feeling that it wasn't the first time. I had seen various bruises the nights that we were together. She wouldn't admit anything, but I had a feeling.

"Does he know where she is?" I asked him.

"No, I told him that she would come around if she wanted." he said and I nodded.

"You can stay here tonight. You too, Roman. We will be downstairs. Use whatever." Tyson said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. Roman nodded and they left the room.

"Are you going to go home?" I asked Roman and he nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get home to Galina. We are going to the beach to look at stars." he said and I nodded. He was so happy with her and I envied that. I knew that I could do it with Marissa, but I couldn't make Marissa understand if she didn't want to.

"Call me tomorrow." he said and I nodded as he slipped out of the room. I sat there and took a deep breath. I was so grateful to Tyson and Natalya letting her stay here. She and Natalya had become good friends, and I was glad that Tyson had been there. He had made sure a medic looked over her and had a doctor coming tomorrow morning to check over her again. I guess money really can buy you even medical care at your home. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I had won my match tonight before Tyson came to get me, and I was sore.

I must have fallen asleep and woke up to someone moving. I shot up quickly and saw Marissa moaning. I wasn't sure if she awake or having a bad dream.

"Marissa?" I asked softly and her face turned towards me. She opened her eyes as fresh tears spilled out.

"Dean?" she asked me and I instantly cradled her on the bed.

"You are safe... I promise." I whispered as she clung to me. She was shaking and I wrapped around her. I wanted nothing more than to feel safe. I held her, whispered soothing words into her ear, and rubbed her back as she bawled into my chest. I knew right then and there that I wanted him dead. He didn't deserve someone like and she deserved someone so much better than even myself. She finally fell back asleep and I managed to fall asleep holding her. I couldn't let her go.

I woke up the next morning and she was still sleeping, but I heard a knocking. I looked up to see Natalya coming into the room.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I carefully untangled myself from her. I walked to the door and nodded to her.

"She woke up in the middle of the night , but fell back asleep." I said and she nodded.

"We have some news... we need to talk." she said and I glanced back at Marissa before walking out and carefully shutting the door behind me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"He sold you to another wrestling company. He did it behind Tyson's back." she said and I felt my world change in an instant. I should be completely happy about this because it was my dream... but it wasn't anymore. My dream and desires had changed to the woman laying in the room behind me.

"Tyson is calling the lawyers... we are trying to figure it out." she said and I nodded.

"He also wants Marissa back asap." she said and I felt anger. He still thinks that she is a piece of property. I clinched my fist and took a deep breath.

"She's not a piece of property." I said and she nodded in agreement with me.

"I know I'm not, but I have to go back." a voice said behind us. I saw Marissa standing in the door way behind us. Natalya gave a worried expression and I shook my head no.

"Marissa, you can't! He almost killed you. I don't care what he said to you... you can't go back." I said and she sighed as she leaned against the doorway. Tyson had walked up when she was telling us she had to go back. I walked over to help support her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Why do you need to go back? What does he have on you?" Tyson asked her and we all looked at her.

"He will ruin Dean's career... he already threatened to hurt you, he will take the building that Stephanie's in and shut her down, he will close Paul's gym... he will literally destroy everything about the people I am close to. I love you all too much to let him. I can adapt and survive." I said and they all looked at me without knowing what to say.

"I will be fine, but I cannot let you all clean up my mess." I said and Natalya pulled me in for a hug. Dean was looking at me with worry and Tyson stood there with his hand over his mouth.

"You have us." Natalya said and I nodded.

"I need to go back before anyone else gets hurts." I said and looked at Dean.

"He sold my contract... I'm heading to Florida." he finally said and I didn't know what else to say or do. I didn't want him to leave his life here or his friends.

"I will see you again... soon." I told him and he pulled me in for a kiss. I knew that no one liked this situation, but I couldn't let them get hurt in this. I gathered my items and he had sent a car to wait for me. I got in it and went to the house we shared. I knew that I was about to walk into hell, but I was determined to come out alive.

He greeted me at the door and didn't say anything as the heavy front door shut. I stood in the foyer without saying anything. He moved my hair and looked at the stitches. He looked from them over me and back to my face. He got ready to say something, but I stopped him.

"I will marry you tonight, but you have to give Tyson Dean's contract. I will be your wife, I will never see him again unless I go with you to the matches, and you will leave my family alone." I said and he smirked.

"So, you are willing to marry me... even though I am a monster? Just to save him? You love him?" he asked me and I maintained my hard gaze at him.

"I don't love him, but I can't let your jealousy hurt an innocent person." I lied. I did love Dean... I loved him with everything inside of me, and that's why I was willing to make a deal with the devil.

He smirked as he watched me.

"I will make the arrangements... and we will be married tomorrow night." he said and he picked up my hand, kissed the back of it, and walked away. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and walked to my room. I did the only thing that I knew to do; I cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest, Yankees01, Worldnwords, & DeeMarie426,- Thank you for the reviewing. I have written and rewritten this chapter trying to figure out how I wanted it to be. I hope it comes off right. **

* * *

Tyson POV

I walked into the gym where everyone worked out at and spotted Dean. I knew that I would find him and Roman there. It was well past midnight, but after the day we have all experienced this was the perfect place to be. I saw him talking to the owner, Paul. I walked over and Paul shook my hand. I gave Dean the envelope I was holding and he looked at me strange.

"Is it about Marissa?" he asked me and Paul looked at me strange. Dean opened the envelope pulled out his contract and looked at me strange.

"She agreed to marry him tomorrow and he sent over the contact. You work for just me in the company and now you can stay." I said and he shook his head.

"Wait, Marissa, my sister-in-law is marrying that ass hat tomorrow?" Paul asked and we all looked at him strange.

"Marissa is your sister-in-law?" Dean asked Paul and he nodded.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop her from dating that fuck?!" he asked Paul and got into his face. Roman and I quickly stepped between them and I had known Paul for awhile. He wasn't happy either.

"I can't stop her. I have no reason to stop her." he said.

"That dumb fuck landed her in the hospital... that's not enough of a reason?"Dean screamed at Paul and his fist clinched.

"When?" Paul asked as the doors came flying open to the gym. We all turned to see a crazed Stephanie walking in and making a bee line for Paul.

"She's fucking marrying him tomorrow night. We just invited." she screeched and Paul sighed.

"She can not marry that rich fuck! He will kill her! I have seen the bruises." I said and Dean shook his head.

"Look, she has her reasons... as shitty as they may be." I said and they all looked at me. They all knew that I was right, and there was not a lot we could do.

"He's going to make it to the fucking wedding." Dean said and we all looked at him.

"You can't kill him?" I said and he sighed.

"Look, we all need sleep and to process this. Everyone just go home." Paul said and we all agreed. Roman and Dean left together. I just hoped that they didn't go somewhere they could get in trouble.

Marissa POV

I sighed as I woke up the next morning. I had fallen asleep looking out the window. I realized that today was my wedding day and I was going to be married. I was going to be married to an idiot. I stood up and looked around the hotel room. Cesaro had put me in a hotel room with Nattie for the night so we could keep some of the wedding traditions.

"Morning." Natalya said and I gave her a weak smile.

"Marissa, you don't have to do this. I will give you money to leave." she said and I hugged her.

"Dean got his contract, Stephanie and Paul will be fine. It's ok." I said and she shook her head. She got ready to say something, but someone knocked on the door. Natalya opened the door and we found two police officers at the door.

"Is Ms. Marissa McMahon here?" one of them asked us and I stepped towards the door.

"I'm right here, can I help you?" I asked them and they nodded.

"We need you to come with us. Your fiancé was found murdered this morning." he said and I stopped. I couldn't believe it as I felt tears come out of my eyes... they were happy tears.

I rode with them in the police car with Natalya following me in her SUV. I got there and they had police officers everywhere. The scene was so surreal... I couldn't believe any of this.

They questioned me and told me that I would be able to have the house to myself once they removed the body and finished looking for evidence. I sat there and waited. I really didn't know what else to do. Natalya was amazing and called off all the wedding stuff. Stephanie and Paul showed up and I was wondering how much longer this was going to take. I was actually free of Cesaro and I just wanted this to be over with.

"Come on, just stay at our place tonight." Stephanie said around 2 pm. I sighed and looked at her. Paul was nodding behind her. I finally agreed. Paul left to go do something once I agreed to go to the house. Natalya and Tyson were going to the matches tonight.

"Let me see if they will let me have some things." I said and talked to the police. tHey escorted me in to get some items. I passed by his office and his body was still sitting at the desk. I gasped and the cop rushed me on. He was very nice and helped me get my items. I threw my bag over my shoulder and left with Stephanie.

I walked into her house and found Dean outside with Paul. I looked at Stephanie and she hugged me. I walked out there and Dean pulled me to him.

"I'm so glad that you are alright." he whispered as he hugged me. I nodded as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"I told you that everything would be ok." he said and I nodded as he kissed me again. I felt like everything may not be right, but it certain was better now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

I sighed as I looked over the ocean. I couldn't believe how much life had changed in the last two weeks. Cesaro had been murdered, but his last will that was found left me 75% of his estate and the rest to his family in Switzerland. The police had taken all the evidence and since I had an alibi and nothing pointing to me hiring someone I was ruled out. Tyson and Nattie were investigated, but nothing was brought to them. They interviewed Stephanie, Paul, and all the wrestlers, but no one was singled out. The case would remain open, but for now we were all left alone about it. We had a memorial service in LA and his family in Switzerland had a small service.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Stephanie walking up behind me.

"Yeah, ready to sell this." I said and she nodded. I had offered to let her and Paul move in since they had 3 girls, but Paul wanted nothing to do with this place. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

"When is the auction?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow." I said and she nodded. I was having an estate sale and auction for the rest of Cesaro's items and house. I had taken what was mine and the few things I wanted. I had bought a loft in Santa Monica and was determined to do my own thing.

"And when is the wedding?" she asked me and I looked down at my hand. I was wearing a small diamond band instead of the large rock that Cesaro had given me. Dean had proposed last week and I immediately said yes. I knew that I was meant to be with him.

"It already happened." a voice said and I turned to see Dean and Paul walking up to us. Stephanie looked at me with surprise and I smiled.

"Courthouse, yesterday." I said and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Paul told Dean and shook his hand. Dean hugged Stephanie before putting his arm around me.

"So, what's next?" Stephanie asked me and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter because I found real love." I told her as Dean kissed me. I was happy. We were all happy. Life was good.

* * *

 **A/N: The End.  
**


End file.
